


I hacked him, and he cracked me.

by Kamaleen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Elliot, Sexual Content, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then pain sipped through his skin, and Elliot winced. He heard a mumbled apology and realized that he was still at the hospital. The omega turned and his eyes widened at how close he and the alpha doctor was. He took a chance to read the tag on the doctor's shirt. And it said 'Dr. Blaze Lowell'. Elliot tried to remember it while his mind wandered back to the owner of the name.</p><p>He has blue eyes, no, blue-green… sharp blue-green eyes. He made me feel so strange. Like…I'm interested in him. There is something about him that is more than bugging me…. What is it?</p><p>His hands… I want to know how it will feel… if those hands touch my face without wearing the gloves…. No, I should not be thinking about him. Even when he is so…interesting. I want to see… damn…. I have to hack his facebook, what is his name again? Is it Dr Blaze Lowell?</p><p>"Mr. Alderson?"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Set after season 1. Elliot found himself taking an unusual interest in an alpha he just met. He crossed path with this alpha several times, feeling like being hacked - no - cracked - even when he was spying on this alpha's facebook; Elliot wants to know what's going on.</p><p>[More explanation inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should stop thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have decided that there is too few Alpha/Beta/Omega stories in this fandom, so here I'm posing one, right after I finished my midterm exam.
> 
> I've no beta reader for this story, so all of the mistake are mine alone. English is not my first language, so if there is anyone interested in helping me checking this story please let me know ^^

 

 

 

 

  

_I should have known that this is a bad decision. A very bad one._

_I shouldn't have come to the park._

Elliot scolded himself, tightening his grip on the leash on Flipper. The dog was taking interest in a large German shepherd who was looking at her with calculating eyes - in the dog's kind of way. But it was not the German shepherd Elliot was worrying about; it's the owner of the larger dog.

He was an alpha, definitely an alpha. Tall, smiling [to his dog], with well-built body - like a Greek status. And his scent, Elliot had never smelt such scent that had his heart beat so fast. A scent that was like chocolate mixed with mint, rain, and black coffee. Strange, but not unpleasant.

Flipper made a whining sound and the German shepherd titled its head. The larger dog made a whining sound as if it was mimicking Flipper. That made its owner laughed. His voice was deep, but smooth. It bugged Elliot. It made he felt insecure, yet strangely relaxed. Two opposite emotions combining together.

"Sorry, Copper is always too excited when meeting new dogs." The alpha said, and Elliot turned his eyes from the dogs to the alpha in front of him. He gulped and noticed that there was another dog sitting at this stranger's side. A Belgian Malinois. This one seemed to be well trained, unlike the German shepherd.

"Um…um…yeah…" Elliot nodded, holding the leash tighter as Flipper try to break free. His dog sent him an annoyed bark, before letting the German shepherd smell her. The alpha let his dog do as it please, but Elliot didn't feel like he wanted to socialize with this man. He looked at the alpha. He did not know what to say. Should he tell his dog's name too? Is that will make the alpha leave him alone?

But before Elliot could think of anything, the alpha looked at his watch before pulling his dog back.

"Come on, it's time to go home." The taller male said to his dogs, who seemed to be suddenly very sad after hearing the word 'go home'. Elliot took that chance to get away too, hoping that he would not see this alpha again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In the end, Elliot did see the alpha he met at the park again.

Darlene wanted to drive around the town, he did not know why - she just wanted to. He shouldn't have agreed to go with her. They ended up crashing the borrowed car into a tree. Elliot was knocked out long enough to wake up again in an ambulance, and learnt that he got cuts above his eyebrows and on his cheeks, which needed to be stitched. Darlene was nowhere to be found.

Elliot was about to say he is okay [even that it's obvious he was not] when they reached the hospital. So here he was, sitting in a room with an alpha whom he had met at the park days before.

The alpha turned out to be a doctor on his night shift, and he immediately remembered Elliot - which was not good either. Elliot felt like chewing his lower lip and muttering 'fuck' out loud. He did not do both though, he just stared. Then the alpha doctor smiled back at him, gesturing for Elliot to sit down and let him treated his wounds.

Elliot was grateful the hospital wasn't crowded tonight. At least all he had to do was to appear to be 'normal' until they released him. And as he waited for the doctor to finish, his mind wandered. He thought about what just happened. The nurse said that his friend, probably Darlene, told them to just get him to the hospital while she took care of the car. So Elliot guessed that he could go home after the doctor is done.

 

At first Elliot did not feel comfortable being around Darlene, as his first impression about this beta [for what he could remember] was she calling him 'dickhead'. However, things changed and he changed his mind. Darlene might be rude sometimes, but she was also honest, determine, and helpful. Her skills is also impressive and outstanding.

_Moreover, she is his sister._

Thinking about Darlene had Elliot thinking about others he had known. His childhood beta friend, Angela. She tried to be as good as she could be. She was honest, but sometimes too naïve.

Gideon Goddard, his former boss, a typical beta with male beta partner. It's surprisingly, but not so obviously, strange that social hadn't accepted much of both male-male and female-female couples when it came to betas. Maybe because it's they could not reproduce. That must be why his boss hadn't fully come out about his sexuality yet.

Elliot stated to regret creating fsociety. If not because of it, maybe... maybe he might still be working at Allsafe.

Then he thought about Romero and Mobley, two male betas who got with each other very well despite their personalities. Then the only omega of the group, despite him, Trenton. She is calm, and able to face the stress better than others.

 _And the only alpha, Mr. Robot, or is he really Edward Alderson? My dad? No, that's me. I am mister Robot._  Mr. Robot had disappeared, and Elliot didn't feel like seeking him right now. No, right now he is happy. He is content. He did not need anything. This is not him, it's not him. It's not his plan. It's the other 'Elliot Alderson' doing.

 

Then pain sipped through his skin and Elliot winced. He heard a mumbled apology and realized that he was still at the hospital. The omega turned and his eyes widened at how close he and the alpha doctor were. He took a chance to read the tag on the doctor's shirt. And it said 'Dr. Blaze Lowell'. Elliot tried to remember it while his mind wandered back to the owner of the name.

_He has blue eyes, no, blue-green… sharp blue-green eyes. He made me feel so strange. Like…I'm interested in him. There is something about him that is more than bugging me…. What is it?_

_His hands… I want to know how it will feel… if those hands touch my face without wearing the gloves…. No, I should not be thinking about him. Even when he is so…interesting. I want to see… damn…. I have to hack his facebook, what is his name again? Is it Dr Blaze Lowell?_

"Mr. Alderson?"

_Oh, his voice… so… how should I describe it? Soft, but deep, and… and it makes me shake…not good. Not good at all._

"Mr. Alderson?"

_I forget to answer him, hope he didn't see that I've preoccupied._

Elliot turned to the doctor standing near him. He was about to answer but his mind took him away again.

_Blaze Lowell, tall, handsome compared to standard. Sharp eyes, like a hawk. Strong jaw, well sculptured cheekbones. So…alluring. Am I using the right words? Is there anything better…any better words to describe…_

"Mr. Alderson?" The doctor spoke a little louder and it startled Elliot. The hacker nearly jumped, abruptly cut out from his thought. "Mr. Alderson, do you have a concussion?" The doctor asked, and Elliot gulped.

_Shit…._

"No… I… the nurse has asked, I… I don't have concussion." He stuttered, feeling bad about this situation already. This was not the hospital he used to come to; it had him felt unsecured.

"Hm…" Lowell stepped back, sighing. The doctor looked like as if he knew something about Elliot. Something Elliot did not want other to know. So he focused his eyes at the table not so far away as the alpha peel his gloves off. However, Elliot could not help but notice that the doctor's hair was copper-gold colour, and looked so smooth. The omega felt like touching it, if that would not have him look like a weirdo.

_He must has worked out regularly. The muscles on his arms… I wonder which exercises he like, is it running track? Or he just goes to the gym? Yeah, he will probably go to the gym. It's easy, and also a good place to show your social friends you are working out. Just like how people prefer to shop online than going to the store more and more…_

_Wait? Is he talking about how should I treat my wounds?_

Elliot titled his head a bit as he realized he wasn't listening to what the doctor said at all. And the alpha seemed to be finishing as Elliot's attention shift back to him.

"…alright, you are clear to go." Lowell, the doctor, turned toward Elliot. He was frowning and Elliot instantly knew he was about to get into troubles. "You are preoccupied again, sir." He said in a friendly voice with a chuckling at the end. Elliot felt his face reddened.

_Shit, I have preoccupied again._

"Um, sorry." Elliot mumbled an apology before standing up. The doctor gave him a look that say 'I'm generally concern about your behavior, but it's weird to ask because it's not my business - so I will let it slide'. However, his heart suddenly felt warm from that look, as if he had never received such kind of look from anyone before. As if the alpha cared for him with deeper meaning than just a general concern of his soon-to-be-gone patient.

"I would like to suggest you to get more sleep sir," the doctor said and Elliot mentally sighed. _Here comes the lecture._

Elliot took a deep breath and stopped midway as he saw something shifted in Lowell's eyes, liked there were dark secrets lurking inside that orbs. It bugged him. But before Elliot could just invert his eyes away and pretend to listen to Lowell while thinking about what the doctor might be hiding - he heard someone calling the alpha doctor.

"Sir!"

A nurse called him, with her hand waving toward the ER. Someone was being transported into the room with many equipment hooking up to her. The nurse was definitely here to get Lowell.

"Alright." Lowell sighed, and Elliot nearly gasped. He saw something again….something in the alpha's eyes changed. Something dark, darker than the previous shift, replacing his easy going look. It lingers for a split second before snapping back and gone quickly – replaced by a professional look of a serious doctor.

Lowell immediately left and a new nurse came to take care of Elliot. The hacker did as she direct him of where to go, and after finishing his business, he immediately went home,

At first he wanted to go see if Darlene is alright, but decided against it. She could take care of herself. Right now there was something bugging him about the doctor. He needed to know what it is.

He had to hack.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Okay, let's start with Lowell's email, and facebook._

Elliot thought as he typed the commands on to the screen. This hospital's system was so easy to hack. Elliot had got his phone connect to the hospital's wifi before he left, after that he had granted himself an access to the hospital's system.

It didn't take Elliot long to have Lowell's profile, his email, and his address. Lowell graduated from the medical school with average grades. He is actually a surgeon who worked in ER on Wednesday and Friday night. The omega left most of the stuff untouched and focused on seeing what Lowell post about his daily life on facebook.

Lowell's facebook and email's passwords were so simple, his dogs' names. The German shepherd for his email, and the Belgian Malinois for his facebook. Copper for the German shepherd, and Silver for the Belgian Malinois.

Elliot almost smiled when he saw what Lowell had been posting since he had a facebook account. The alpha mostly posted about his dogs, and new places he had visited. Lowell usually went on a trip every weekends, with his dogs and his friends. The alpha usually went to the outskirt of town, and always got back before Sunday morning. The week he didn't go on a trip he did cross country running. On Sunday morning he went to church, then always the library.

Lowell showed great interest in woodcut and anything made of wood. He also liked long-distance running, always take his dogs with him when he did his morning run. He went to gym. He did what most alpha did.

Still, there was something bugging Elliot.

_Lowell's life was so plain, so…ordinary. There is nothing notable. He gets up, exercised, and goes to work. Then he goes home, probably to feed his dogs, sometimes going out after that, to a pub or a theatre. There is nothing worth hacking. His email is also used for works only, okay, also for facebook too, but mostly it has nothing for me to check. There is no one he seems to feel special, no girlfriend. The friend he talks to most, also his high school friend, is in Canada. Others are his co-workers and his friends from the medical school._

_There is something missing._

Elliot sat back, thinking about the man's face.

_People always make the best exploits. They have flaws, just like everything in this world. It has never been hard to hack people, just watching them, listening to them, and yet…_

_Lowell is so…plain. Nothing is outstanding about this alpha. He is healthy, fifty percent of alphas always preferred to be healthy. He is attractive, most alpha males are more attractive than the others. But where are his flaws? Is it his dogs? What makes him so different from other people I have met?_

Elliot sighed, turning to see the clock. It's 1:43 AM.

_Lowell seems to be hiding something. Typical, everyone is hiding something all the time._

_But he made me think of that alpha. Tyrell. Lowell is like Tyrell…but he isn't Tyrell. Tyrell proceeded to extrapolate without knowing everything. Not until I show him everything. That's his flaw, one of Tyrell's flaws. He is too arrogant, always overrate himself. But Lowell? No, he is just… I have a feeling he can read me. But he just didn't read me, or he did read me but I didn't notice._

_Who is he? Is he really what his profile says? Just a doctor? No, he cannot be. He is not an ordinary man. Not at all._

_Or is he planning something? Does he truly interest? The whole relaxed posture is an act, just like the smile Tyrell put on his face when the waiter served him his salad?_

Elliot slightly frowned. This whole thing was making his head ache. And suddenly he needed to get up. He had to think. He had to do something. He felt  _desperate_ , he had never been like this before, suddenly so desperate to know about someone he just met.

_What happens to me? Why I want to know about him. Why I want to know so much. What is bugging me? What is it? What is his flaws? What is his demon? What is his secret?_

_I have to hack his laptop - computer – anything._

_Or maybe I'm imaging all of this up. Maybe Lowell was just an ordinary man. Yes, I must have imaged all of this up. Lowell is just an ordinary alpha. There is nothing for me to check. There is nothing that I need to know. He is just an alpha. He is just ANOTHER ALPHA._

_And yet, I have a feeling that he isn't like any alphas I have met. I have never had such 'urges' to meet a stranger again before._

He really want to know about this alpha, something really bugged him. He wanted to answer. He wanted to know what is happening.

Elliot kept on spying, letting his computer played the footage of today's protest on mute. People have awaken, but Elliot started to have a feeling that this is not what he should do. He started to have a feeling that they should not execute E Corp. What comes with revolution is chaos, people losing their jobs when the economic goes down. There are more people who are forced to be 'bad' because they have to survive.

_The world is a funny place._

However, there is nothing he can do now. It's already done. But he will not celebrate. No. He will not.

So, Elliot kept on with spying Lowell's facebook.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been a week after the car accident and he still could not get over Lowell. Actually, Elliot had been spying Lowell's facebook every days. Right now he knew from Lowell's chat with his friend that the alpha's favourite food is Japanese potato salad. Lowell also liked classical music, or any songs that were created before 20th Century. Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi, anything.

Elliot was so curious of what drives him to think about Lowell so much than he should be. Well, he shouldn't be thinking of this doctor at all, especially alpha doctors. Suffering social anxiety was enough to make him felt paranoid without reasons when being with an alpha. Not to count his mental breakdown which get him sometimes – especially when he wasn't on drug. Adding the alpha-omega stuffs into his head only made it worse.

Of course this was not 12th centuries where female omegas were nothing but machine for making babies and male omegas were seen as failures. Male omegas aren't as strong as alpha males or beta males, and could not provide as much babies as female omegas; male omegas could not carry twins.

Elliot, as he was born an omega, always avoided mating issues and all this stuffs about biology of each people. He had been on suppressant and birth controls since he presented as an omega years ago. Even that nowadays people don't care much about your biology, alpha-alpha, beta-omega, and omega-omega couples can be seen more and more. Most of people still had an itch when they see beta-omega or omega-omega couples.

Elliot did not want more issues to be added to his mental problem. He had wanted to date Angela, but with judging eyes all around, he did not feel like asking her out. Besides, she was a beta, and female betas mostly prefer male betas or male alphas over male omegas.

 

_And now I'm here…researching about how to make Japanese potato salad, how to take care of a German shepherd and a Belgian Malinois, and try to listen to all classical songs still exist on earth._

He sighed, knocking his head with the surface of his desk.

_Why? What am I doing? Preparing to be Lowell's mate?_

His eyes immediately widened. Because  _that's it_. That's the want which was, and still, in his mind since he had left the hospital. He didn't only want to see Lowell again. He  _wants_  Lowell. He wants to mate.

The truth nearly made Elliot hyperventilating. He took deep breath, telling himself to calm down, thinking about everything apart than what he just realized.

_I have never interested in alphas… or mating… why now? Why now I feel like I should…let Lowell know I'm single? Why I suddenly have a feeling I have to make him notice me more than others, have to make him remember me. Why? I meet him two times, we barely had a conversation, and now I feel like I want a mate._

Elliot sighed, pushing himself off the table. He landed on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if it's going to answer every questions in his minds.

_This must be an illness, probably an illness. Will Krista now how to cure it? Is it physical or mental illness? She might not. And even if she knows, she won't talk to me anyway. I've hurt her to protect her, but that doesn't mean that she is going to forgive me._

_Maybe those medical websites might have answers._

So Elliot got up and immediately get to work.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After five hours of reading, Elliot found to a conclusion for his 'illnesses'. Biology had never been his strong point, so he spent more time than he intended to understand what's going on with him.

The answer for his strange wanting to mate was from the drug he used. It was a common symptom for omegas who had been on suppressant for too long. Like, over 10-15 heat cycles or 10-15 years. Elliot had been on suppressant since he found out he was an omega. After his first heat where he spent time locked up in his room for five days, getting through it with illegal sleeping pill, Elliot was always on suppressants.

Many medical documents said that the symptom he was facing was normal for omegas who were on suppressants for so long. The rating of this symptom was 60% in male omegas, and 80% in female omegas. The symptom could be from a slight interest in unknown alphas, to the point they can't stop thinking about those alphas. And it happened randomly, with any alphas around and not just one at a time.

To be more specific, once the symptom had started, it will begin with a slight interest. Mostly the omegas would get interested in alphas they have never met before. It was because since the omegas haven't mated with the alphas all around them, their brains would mostly come to a conclusion that there were no alphas they knew that were good enough. So, when they met new alphas, that's when the symptom started to escalate.

And if that alpha, or those alphas, had interacted with them in an intimidate way, or just a slight intimate way, or slightly a bit dominating the omegas, could set the symptom to escalate with faster rate. By instinct, omegas prefer strong partner, a partners who can dominate them if needed. It's because when in heat, omegas would be mostly uncomprehend and would rely on the strongest individual who capable of taking care of them and telling them what to do. Moreover, with dominate and violate are not the same words or have nothing near each other for omegas' instinct, most omegas would have no problem letting their partners leading them most of the time.

The symptom could get worse to omegas won't be able to stop thinking about the alphas they unconsciously desire, and also wanting to mate with that alpha. And if there were more than one alpha they have met, the situation would be more complicated. For alpha no.1, they might just be interested in them more than normal, but if they were also interested in a second alpha or the third, the slight interest could be develop into a need to mate.

The need to mate also have levels of it. Elliot thought that he is at level three, interesting in what that alpha's prefer, but haven't had strong sexual desire toward them yet. Which made Elliot felt glad he isn't at a higher level yet.

But he was going to be there soon if he did nothing at all.

Tyrell Wellick was the first alpha. The intimidation in his eyes, the way he stepped into Elliot's personal space. All of those action triggered the symptom. The way he carried himself around Elliot. Everything he did were always about dominance. Then Blaze Lowell came along after Tyrell disappeared.

Elliot gulped.

The easiest way to make it go away was to allow the heat to take place for once. That's it. He just had to let the heat occurred, and then he would be free from this symptom until it came back to them in ten or fifteen years ahead.

Elliot immediately searched on omega service. He was not going to have his heat here, it's not safe enough for him. Many hospitals had a heat program for omega, where they would prepare the room for omegas to have their heat probably. In which the omegas could chose to sleep through the heat or to have stay awaked and accompanied by toys. There was also an omega service where omegas could get real alphas to knock them too. However, giving his present condition that he could barely remember his own sister sometimes, Elliot didn't think having a real alpha for his heat is going to be a good idea.

The omega hacker immediately search for the nearest hospital that offered this service. He found one and immediately booked an appointment. The doctors need to do some test on him before they could continue with the program, just standard protocol.

Elliot wanted to check the hospital's system to read the file about its medical staffs and patients but he could not. The managers of this hospital were smart enough to hire some decent techs to take care of their system. He has to get into the hospital's wifi before he could begin any hacking. That's not good for him, but he still had a chance to do it when he got there.

Also, he needed to be prepared.

Elliot nodded to himself before he took out an empty USB Flash Dive from his drawer.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day Elliot was at Green Leaf Hospital. By Elliot's standard, this was a nice place. Not to count that it had a perfect among of the costumers/patients per day, so it wasn't too crowded for Elliot.

Elliot immediately took his place into the café, looking for a target. Getting into the Café's wifi was easy, all he had to do was buying their drink. At first he wanted to try leaving a flash drive at where any hospital staffs would probably see, and they would be curious enough to see what's in the flash drive. However, he had tried dumping it on the hallway. One of the medical staffs picked it up, but instead of connecting it to the computer, he just threw it into a bin nearby. So here Elliot is, sitting in the café.

Right now Elliot was waiting for a suitable hospital's staff to come in. A staff who had access to the hospital's computer.

Elliot waited and waited, until one of the receptionist at the reception walked in to buy a coffee. Elliot immediately got into the hospital's wifi with her cell phone. After that he went home to continue the hacking.

 

 

The girl he hacked into her phone is a beta nurse name Mary Brown. She just broke up with her boyfriend and right now dating a female alpha. Elliot got into the hospital system through her username and password. He now had full access to the system and its data.

Elliot started with checking the profile of each doctors, nurses and staffs working at omega service department. He also checked their profiles, facebook, twitters, and emails. It turned out every one of them were good people. It kind of made Elliot felt bad, because these staffs reminded him of Gideon. He felt bad hacking Gideon's phone, and now he felt slightly guilty hacking these staffs.

However, Elliot shook those feeling off seconds later. He close the windows and leant back against his chair. Flipper was making a whining sound in the background. He had to take her out before she pissed on his pillows again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Mr. Alderson?"

"…yes?"

"This way sir."

Elliot nodded at the nurse and followed her out of the room. Yesterday he had come here for the check up and the doctor gave him an 'all-clear'. So here he was today, to make an appointment of when he would be spending his heat here. Elliot hoped that this was not going to take long. He wasn't good at conversation. He hoped the doctor would not ask why he was on the suppressants for so long.

It turned out that everything went smoother than what he had predicted. The beta doctor got straight to the point of when he wanted to spend his heat here. Elliot said that he wanted to use the room in the next week; he was so ready to get this over with. The doctor nodded and arranged the schedule for him, telling Elliot what he needed to prepare before the heat.

After that Elliot went home, relieved that his symptom would finally disappear. He would no longer have to spy on Lowell profile everyday again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"…Mr. Alderson. Before we proceed to the next step. I would like you to meet Doctor Lowell."

"Hm?"

Elliot felt his heart jump. _Lowell? No, Blaze Lowell doesn't work here, this must be another Lowell who is also a doctor._  Elliot told himself, before he ended up blinking as his heart skipped beat when he saw that the man standing in front of him was the alpha who had been causing him problems since their first met.

_Blaze Lowell is standing in front of me, am I dreaming? Is this a hallucination? I've double-checked the staffs in Green Leaf hospital. Blaze Lowell does not work here._

Elliot was so shocked he nearly missed what Dr. Martin, his doctor, was talking. He hoped that it wasn't showed on his face. He could not let Lowell knew what he was thinking – feeling.

"Dr. Lowell will help monitoring you while you sleep, to make sure everything is running smoothly. But don't worry, the only persons that have access to this room is me and a beta nurse…."

_Lowell will be watching me sleep?!_

_Hey, but at least he isn't going in here…_

Elliot felt like cancelling this program, even that right now he had already changed into a patient clothes, with the heat that was going to hit within six hours after he taking heat triggering medicine. He did not want Lowell to watch him, or more than that, saw him writhing as the heat took over. He did not want Lowell to see him making a mess.

But before Elliot knew, Lowell as taking his place at the monitor room that connected to the room he would be staying by a glass window. A window that would let the people in the monitor room see how Elliot was doing, but wouldn't let Elliot see them. He felt intimidating, but there was nothing he could do now.

_Come on, just sleeping through heat. Nothing is going to happen. These doctors are professional. They are just doing their job. Like Dr. Martins said; he wasn't going to go in here. I'm good. I will be alright…_

Elliot tried to tell himself that everything is going to be alright as he stepped into the room. His brain had automatically tuned out what Dr. Martin was talking. Elliot hoped he wouldn't miss something important.

"…any question Mr. Alderson?"

_Ah, I missed all he said again. I hope he won't notice._

"No, I'm good." Elliot replied, looking around the white room that connected to the bathroom by the door opposite to the black glass window. The large bed was between them. The bed he was going to spend his time on for five days or more.

There were also four camera in each corner. And a machine that would monitor his pulse, his heart rate etc.

"Alright." Dr. Martin nodded and looked at his watch. "It's almost time…."

The beta doctor talked for some more, and all Elliot could do was nodding. His brain had tuned the voice out again. And before he knew it, he was alone in the room.

Elliot gulped, looking around. He could feel the heat surging through his vein. The heat is starting and there is a sleeping pill on the nightstand beside the bed. With a glass of water. Elliot had request that he would be the one decide when he wanted to go to sleep. After that Dr. Martin and the nurse will go in to hook him up to the machine. Then they will visit Elliot every 24 hours to give him a shot, or have him eat something if Elliot was still conscious enough.

_So now it's me… and Lowell watching me. Separated by a glass window._

The omega took a deep breath. He looked around the room one last time before picking the pill up and swallowed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what do you think about this story so far. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. Might be around 10-12 chapters I guess.
> 
> By the way, if anyone is interested to be the beta reader of this story, feel free to contact me via the email on my profile.
> 
> I cannot guarantee when the next update will come, but I will do my best to update this story as soon as possible.


	2. I think this is not a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I have no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It's over._

Elliot slowly sat down on his bed. His brain was still processing what had happened. He was out of the hospital and in his apartment again.

Half an hour ago he left Green Leaf Hospital. The doctor gave him an all clear. He could go home, and that's what Elliot immediately did. He remembered trying to not think about anything while he headed home. However, when he was at his place; those memories surfaced.

The first thing he remembered was the need to mate. He remembered himself feeling like drowning for the first few seconds before the sedative kicked in. He remembered waking up to a faint voice of Dr. Martin talking to the nurse about the sedative, remembered the beta doctor talking about giving him nutrients through IVs while the wave hadn't hit yet. He remembered the need that surged up. He remembered trashing around before the sedative kicked in, then he was in the dark.

Elliot remembered when he had fully awoken without the need nagging at the base of his skull. He remembered how messed up he and the bed looked. Something sticky cluck to his thighs, his ass, and the sheets. Elliot didn't want to think what it is. He quickly got up when the nurse enter, feeling vulnerable without his hood. The beta nurse gave him fresh patient clothes before leading him to a bathroom.

After taking a shower, Elliot put on new clothes. He felt a lot better. Then the nurse took him to the Dr. Martin for the standard checking up. The doctor mentioned that he had loosed weight during the heat, which was typical. He suggested Elliot resting for a day or two before starting his normal routine again.

 

So now Elliot was here, in his apartment. He thought about go getting Flipper back from Darlene but decided against it. He was too tired to go out today.

Then Elliot remembered that alpha- Lowell. Lowell had been monitoring him for five days… just thinking of it had Elliot's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

He immediately moved to the desk. And after typing a few orders, Elliot was in Green Leaf Hospital's system. He went straight to the omega service unit. He needed to see what happened after he was unconscious.

There were camera in the room he stayed, and a CCTVs in the room Lowell used to observe him. Elliot ignored his 'trashing around and leaking' video with flushed cheeks, and focused on videos from the CCTVs. He wanted to know what Lowell was doing at that time.

Lowell indeed was doing his job. He, three female beta nurses, and Dr. Martin were responsible in monitoring Elliot. Lowell monitored Elliot from 10:00 AM – 5:00 PM, right after Dr. Martin gave Elliot his daily sedative. There was no status update on facebook, no mail answering, and no internet using while he worked. All Lowell did was observing him, taking notes and called in the nurse to hook Elliot up to the IVs as soon as the wave ended. For five days that Lowell worked, there was no single flaw. And his facebook status on the past five days were all about new Japanese restaurants he went for dinner.

Elliot dug deep into the system to see how Lowell was suddenly in Green leaf hospital the day he had scheduled to spend the heat at the omega service. He remembered didn't see any doctor named Lowell in the database of Green Leaf Hospital before.

 

It turned out that Lowell had got a job at Green Leaf hospital the day before Elliot arrived at the hospital to have his heat. He grunted, knocking his forehead toward the desk. What coincidence! What's funny was that Lowell actually did not assign to work in omega service unit. He was there because one of Dr. Martin co-worker had gone on a vacation, Lowell was assigned to temporary help them. The alpha doctor was originally assigned to the surgery unit.

 _Well, so this is all coincidence_. Elliot sighed.  _But…no… this cannot be it. Lowell didn't suddenly move to the new hospital to keep an eye on me. No… this must not… This must be a coincidence._

_No…there is no such thing as coincidence._

Elliot grunted before he decided to check Lowell's emails and message box again, to see if he had told his friends of why he moved to a new hospital.

 

After  minutes spent reading Lowell's emails and messages, Elliot finally found the one that explain to him why Lowell was at Green Leaf Hospital. It's the email that Lowell wrote to his best friend in Canada, telling him about the new workplace. Lowell turned out to be persuaded to work there by one of his medical school friends and his former mentor. His friend, Briana Dolera, had been trying to get Lowell to go work at Green Leaf for months. She said that they needed more skilled surgeons, especially the one who can be in ER. Lowell had been declined her because Green Leaf Hospital was 16 miles away from his house, while his former work place was just 10.

Lowell kept denying until his former mentor, Professor Lee, came to persuade him too. Professor Lee was a former teacher in Department of Surgery of the medical school that Lowell graduated, and the man was now the head of Surgery department of Green Leaf Hospital. Lowell told Philip that finally, after two weeks with his former mentor trying to change his mind, he decided that he would go to Green Leaf Hospital. Lowell was always up to challenge when it came to his work. So, not only it's because his friend and his former mentor, it's also about the cases in Green Leaf Hospital. Green Leaf hospital has more emergency cases that need surgeries more than his former workplace. Or to cut it short, the hospital is in need of skilled surgeon.

This email had been sent to Philip Edney three days before Elliot met Lowell, telling Elliot that there was no way Lowell would have planned to monitor him while he was in heat.

 _Are you satisfied now? You see! This is really a fucking coincidence!_  Elliot screamed at himself. He shook his head and stared at the screen in front of him _. Even if this is a plan, what will Lowell wants from me? Am I wishing for him to have something on his mind, so I can fucking play cat and mouth with him? Do I want him to have a plan so I have a reason to check him, to see if he will challenge me into something? Do I have nothing to do that I want Lowell to have a plan, so I will HAVE something to do? Does this mean I want a challenge? I want to make some fucking plans to crash down someone's or some company's system?!_

Elliot grabbed the desk. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. In the back of his mind he already know the answer.

And it is 'Yes'.

"I'm going crazy." Elliot murmured to himself before he shut down his computer. No, he is not going to stand this anymore. He needed something to keep his mind occupied, which is not drugs. Alcohol would not do - as Dr. Martin had seriously said that he must not consume any Alcohol for 48 hours while his inner systems are turning back to normal. It might mess up the process and make him ill.

_Fuck doctor's order. He won't know if I take a shot or two. By the way, who cares if I'm ill? I have no plan for tomorrow._

And with that, Elliot put his hood on and left his apartment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was a small store near his apartment that Elliot was comfortable coming to. The owner did her business without looking at the customers at all, that's what Elliot like about her.

In five minutes walked, Elliot was at the store. He picked up what he preferred to use clearing his mind and went to the counter. He was not going to a pub, it was too crowded. Behind him in the line was a teenage girl who wouldn't stop chatting with her friend on the phone; her voice was so annoying since she was uptalking all the time. However, as Elliot was about to walk out of the store, he had to stop as the former customer - an alpha male with familiar scent Elliot didn't remember where he had smelt - was standing in front of the door, checking his mobile phone.

Elliot gulped. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so he tried to squeeze pass through the gap between the doorframe and the man. As he was trying, Elliot had a feeling that he shouldn't look at the man's face. But as nearly every humans would do when someone or something suddenly tell them out of nowhere not to do something - they 'do' that thing; Elliot looked at the man face.

He gasped, and Blaze Lowell turned to look at him.

Elliot felt like his brain had short-circuited.

_How? Why? What? Why is he here? What happens? Did I miss something? Was he following me? What? How?_

Voices spoke at the same time in his head. Elliot's eyes widened as he took in Lowell' face. Lowell looked even more attractive up close. He had stumbles, which Elliot's mind suddenly curious of how they would feel under his hands. And then there were the man's eyes, piercing sharp blue-green eyes. Strong cheek bones and jaws.

_No! Snap out of it!_

One voice shouted and Elliot immediately stepped out of the door before the teenage girl behind him finish paying for her drinks and start yelling for him to move. Lowell followed suit. From the looks in the alpha's eyes, Lowell recognized him.

"Hello Mr. Alderson." Lowell said, smiling. One hand held his phone while the other carried a brown paper bag. "What a coincidence, we meet again."

"Yeah…" Elliot nodded. He was totally agreed with Lowell. What a coincidence that they meet again. "Umm…you live here?"  _Great move Elliot, well… it's still better than asking him what is he doing here._

"No, I come to visit my friend." Lowell replied him with a smile. "She is ill, so I decide to do the shopping for her."

"Oh, um…" Elliot nodded, telling himself to shut up and just go. So that's he did, nodding and turned to leave.

"Mr. Alderson." Lowell called him again and Elliot stopped. He turned back and the alpha was walking toward him. Elliot could feel his heartrate increased as the alpha was nearer and nearer.

_What does he want? What is he going to do? What should I do? Should I run?_

Voices started bombing his mind as Lowell stopped in front of him. Elliot tried not to stare at the taller male, and was surprised that the alpha was looking at the shopping bag Elliot got from the store.

"You shouldn't be drinking after the heat." The alpha said, looking at what Elliot just bought. "It will mess you systems up, and you will end up in the hospital again."

_Shit._

Elliot cursed. He just forgot that this alpha is a doctor.

"This is for my friend." He lied before he thought about it.  _Damn Elliot, that's one of the stupidest excuse you have got._

"Mr. Alderson, I know this is not my business… but I really don't want you to end up in the hospital." Lowell replied with a grimaced look on his face. "I've seen how many of them ended up. Omegas with drug addicted issue have higher risk to have a heart attack or kidney failure if consume alcohol in 48 hours after the heat. Normally those omegas will survive with some of their systems incapacitated, but they are few who cannot make it." Lowell looked if he was uncomfortable to continue, but he kept on. Elliot could see the determination in his eyes. "Trust me Mr. Alderson, I've seen these kind of case since before I was an intern. I do not want you to end up like them."

Elliot thought he saw a genuine care in the doctor's eyes. However, his mouth spoke before he could stop it again.

"How did you know I had used drugs?" Elliot asked. "I don't used it anymore." He added, feeling like he was defending himself.

"I know scars and wounds from drugs addiction. A few on your left arms and your hip." Lowell replied. "When I monitored you, and you're trashing around, I saw them. You have been using it for a long time that you've got a skin condition. They are healing, but I know what cause them when I see one."

There was something in Lowell's sharp eyes, as if he was daring Elliot to lie again. The omega gulped, Lowell really got him.  _So now what's the alpha want?_

"What do you want?"

_Shit…I ask it out loud again. This is stupid._

Lowell looked surprised at his question. But there is also a chance of Lowell pretending to care about him.

"I think it's obvious. I want you not to drink these things." Lowell said, looking at the bottles Elliot just bought from the store again. Elliot looked at what he had bought and look back to Lowell in half disbelief.

"Just that?" He asked, looking back at the bottles.

"Yes," Lowell nodded with a genuine smile. "That's all I want."

_He didn't say anything that suggest we should talk more. He didn't ask. There is a chance he was lying but he said nothing that show me he wants this conversation to continue. I can just say 'Alright, thank you. I will think about it.' and walk away. But there is going to be something bugging my mind after that. I know it. There is really something about this alpha._

_Is he waiting for me to press further? Is he waiting for me to make a move? Does he want to play game with me?_

_Okay, I will play along. I want to see what you are hiding._

"I…um… thank you." Elliot replied, trying to smile. He knew it's not going to be an honest one since he hadn't truly smiled for a long time. "Um… Dr. Lowell…. I um… have a problem sleeping."

_That's it. Provide as less information as possible. Make him ask. The more he asks, the more he talks. The more he talks, the more he shows something about himself._

"Insomnia?" The alpha nodded. "How long has it been?"

"I…I'm not sure." Elliot replied. And he knew it's honest since he truly did not remember when it started. "More than five years… I guess." He looked at Lowell as he spoke, trying to distract any information he could gain from the alpha in front of him.

"It can happen from different reasons." Lowell said. His voice was smooth and calm. "Stress, emotional and physical discomfort, Illnesses. It's hard to pinpoint." The alpha waved the hand that was holding his mobile phone around. "Stress and emotional discomfort are common causes for insomnia in omegas." He put his mobile into the pocket on his pants. "But that doesn't mean they might be the cause of your symptoms." Lowell added.

"I think they are." Elliot replied. He gave Lowell a tired smile – because his brain was struggling to make him say something.  _Damn, the social anxiety is doing him nothing good._

_Hey... wait…_

"They said I have social anxiety disorder." Elliot said. "I had been scheduled with a psychologist… but it didn't help."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lowell replied. His voice was suddenly softer. "Although… I'm not a psychiatrist nor a psychologist; I think I might know a healthy way to make you sleep better."

_There, he took the bait quicker than I thought. Let's see what he wants._

 

 

Elliot found himself again in front of an apartment building. It looked old and unstable. There were little to no light from windows. And one window had a shadow of two females doing something that should be in the porn video only.

"Why are we here?" Elliot asked, looking around. He started to regret following Lowell, even when all the alpha did on the way here was talking about his dogs. Elliot didn't know why he right now he still remembered that Copper's birthday is 15th August, and the Belgian Malinos's birthday is 20th November.

"My friend lives here." Lowell replied before he walked to the front door. The alpha had a key card that allowed access to the apartment, so they easily got in.

"Is she…okay if I come along?"

Elliot asked, following Lowell upstairs. They stopped in front of the first room on the fourth floor. There was light coming out from under the door, and a voice of a woman crying. Elliot turned to look at Lowell and the alpha sighed.

Lowell didn't say anything as he unlock the door. They walked inside and Elliot was greeted with the view of a messed up kitchen. A shitty sofa and doors to the bathroom and bedroom. The crying was from inside the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Lowell shook his head, placing the bag on the kitchen counter. "I will be back in a minute." He said and quickly walked into the bedroom.

Elliot looked around and decided to walk into the kitchen. There were unwashed dishes everywhere. A trash that needed to be taken out. A very dirty stove. The only place which was clean was the sink.

"I need him back! Blaze I need him!"

A high pitch voice screaming made Elliot jumped. He turned back toward the bedroom. There was Lowell's suiting voice followed before another scream was release.

"I need him! I really need him!"

Then came a screaming voice before a sobbing sound was heard. Elloit looked around, trying to find a weapon. He needed to be prepare in case Lowell's friend ran out of the bedroom and started killing everyone in the building.

The door was slowly opened. Elliot took a step back, ready to bail if needed. There was a sobbing sound before Lowell walked out with a brunette in his arms. She was trying to stop sobbing and Lowell held her close.

"You're okay now Lily, you don't need him anymore."

Elliot heard Lowell whispered to Lily as they slowly made their way to the sofa. Lily sat down slowly and turned to smile at Elliot even when her eyes were still red.

"Sorry you have to witness my mental breakdown." She said, looking embarrassed. "I um… I'm Lily. And you are?"

"Elliot." Elliot replied. At first he was going to go by a faked name, but then he remembered Lowell knew his real name. "Lowell said he is going to show me the healthy way to help me sleep." He said, looking at Lowell who was collecting trashes from the floor to dump it into a bin.

"Oh, so you are having an insomnia too?" Lily smiled. "Come, sit."

Elliot reluctantly sat down on the sofa besides her while Lowell was still busy tidying up the room.

 _Looks like Lily is really in a bad condition. She barely looks after her room._  Elliot thought as he watched Lowell picked up used sanitary napkins and covered them with a paper before throwing them into a trash can.  _Lowell must be very close to her. Not every alpha is going to clean up used sanitary napkins._

"Lily, I think I've said for a thousand times that you need to try taking care of yourself." Lowell said, grabbing used towels from the floor and threw them into a basket. "You still take care of your apartment the last time I visit. What happened?" He asked, throwing more dirty clothes into the basket.

"Nothing, just don't want to do it anymore." Lily murmured, turning away from Lowell. "When you are done, tell me why you are here." She pouted.

"You told me yesterday you need my help. You said you could not sleep." Lowell replied calmly, as if Lily hadn't been rude to him at all. He dumped the trash into a bin before turning to wash his hand. After that Lowell walked to the sofa Elliot and Lily were on, dragging a chair from the dinner table with him.

"Oh, I remember." Lily nodded. "Sorry… I've been… preoccupied."

"It's okay." Lowell nodded, turning to grab his bag and pulled an iPod out of it. "So, do you want to eat something or do you want to go to sleep?"

"I prefer sleep." Lily replied. "I can't sleep for days. And don't hesitate to tell him about my past Blaze. The world deserve to know!" And she laughed like this was the funniest thing in the world.

"Alright." Lowell said before plugging his iPod with a speaker from his bag. He tapped the screen and the music started playing. Mozart.

"Really?" Lily laughed. "Do you really think this will help me sleep?!"

"It works every time." Lowell shrugged, leaning back against the chair. The smile on his face hasn't faded. "Think of English tea and your favourite chocolate cake Lily. You love them. I will get you one tomorrow if you want." He slowly got out of his chair as Lily closed her eyes. "Actually, I can make you a tea right now." He continued, walking toward the kitchen. "Would you like some tea, Lily?"

"Yes, yes please." She whispered. A dreamily smile appear on her face. Elliot watched her with interest while Lowell was still talking about candy, sweet, and a good suny day at the beach.  _So Lowell was using good memories and relaxing music to make Lily sleep?_

 

Lily was asleep within fifteen minutes after Lowell gave her the tea. After that he escorted Lily back to the bedroom and walked out with a sigh. The alpha looked exhausted.

"Mr. Alderson, I'm very sorry you had to see all of this." Lowell said, sitting down on the chair again. His iPod was still playing Mozart song in the background. "I thought that she was better. It turns out that I'm wrong."

"Elliot." Elliot said. "Please…just Elliot."

Lowell looked surprised, but he smiled back.

"Alright," the alpha nodded. "And I am Blaze."

Elliot nodded. He loved how the alpha pronounce the 'z' in his name already.

_Focus Elliot! Make him talk!_

"So…" Elliot looked around. "Do you think that Mozart and good memories will help me sleep?"

"Partly," Lowell replied. "Suiting music always help people to calm down. Mostly at the point that they can temporary go to sleep – depends on how stress they are. And good memories? It's not about good memories. It's about making her happy. If she is happy, she can easily sleep."

 _Suiting music and happiness. Somethings I barely know._  Elliot mentally grumbled. It's not that he did not know about happiness. He was just not sure of his own.

"Thank you for showing me… I will try." Elliot said with his best genuine smile, and he wasn't lying. He would definitely try it tonight. "And… may I ask why she…?" He trailed off, unsure of what he should say next. He wanted to know about Lily, but this was probably not the way to ask about her.  _Damn manners and politeness_ , _I should get to know Lily by hacking her. With that, I will not have to deal with conversation and the awkward moment when I say something wrong._

"She is…ill." Blaze replied, kicking an empty beer bottle at the floor away. "She is my childhood friend. We went to the different high schools, so I haven't contact her much. We tried to keep in touch as best as we could. But I didn't know anything about her until she came to me a month after I graduated. She told me that she just mated. At first I think this should be celebrated; she did smile. Then I found out that Lily's mate had been abusing her for months before forcing her to mate with him."

Elliot gulped. He had some theories of his own about Lily since he saw her symptoms, and he was accurate.

"I guess you've already called a police or something…right?"

"I did, and the police took him away." Blaze shrugged, looking into the distance. "Lily suffered Stockholm Syndrome for months, also insomnia and anorexia."

Elliot looked at Blaze as the alpha spoke. He seemed to be lost in his memories again.

"I tried my best to help. At first she was… breaking down every day and um… tried to push everyone away. She slightly got better after two weeks." Blaze continued. "Then I realized she was using drugs to forget about that bastard. It's usual for newly mated omegas to suffer mental and physical illness if they are separated from their new mates. Sometimes our biology does not see the different between the willing mating and forceful mating." The alpha sighed. "I forced her to see a therapist and helped her with her heat. Usually I will stay with her to make sure she does not consume any alcohol. However, last year…" He trailed off, looking back to Elliot.

Elliot knew what the alpha was going to say.

"You didn't stay with her after her heat." Elliot said. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Blaze nodded. Elliot could tell the alpha was still regretting about what happened. "I got called from the hospital, so I left her right after her heat end. She did everything I told her not to, and she ended up having a kidney failure."

_Is he telling me I might end up like Lily if I drink liqueur?_

"I've got your point." Elliot said, and Blaze looked confused.  _Stop pretending damn it! You want me to see that you're right about alcohol after heat issue, don't you?_

"What point?"

"You want me to see the example of how one omega ends up when drinking after heat cycle. I got it."

_That was rude. Elliot, you are an idiot. Now he is going to kick me out and I won't have a chance to know about his daemon._

"No Elliot. This is not what I want to show you." Blaze shook his head. The alpha suddenly looked even more exhausted. "That argument was finished since you said you're going to think about it. Whether you choose to or not to consume alcohol is entirely your choice. I have no right to tell you what to do. I invited you here to see a simple way to get some sleep. I didn't intend to offend you Elliot. I'm very sorry." From his voice, Elliot knew his words hurt Blaze.

_What? Are you apologizing me now? Damn, is all of this even real? Me, sitting in this shitty apartment with the alpha that apologize to me after I've been rude to him._

Elliot suddenly regretted what he just said. He didn't mean to upset Blaze. Right now he wanted to kick himself. Blaze was already upset with Lily's condition. And now Elliot threw harsh words at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He said, hoping Blaze would still accept his apologize. "…I um… I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaze shook his head. The alpha smiled again, this time his smile was a little happier and less exhausted. "It's the sleepless nights catching up to you. It's okay. Lily does that all the time."

Elliot nodded and looked away from Blaze. He wanted to say anything more, anything to make the alpha felt better. Anything to redeem himself from his previous action.

"I…um… I should go."

_Good job Elliot. First you accused him, now you suddenly want to leave._

"Alright." Blaze nodded, standing up. "Just… take care of yourself, okay?"

Elliot didn't answer as he walked out. They did not say anything as they walked down stairs. Elliot didn't say anything as he exited the building, didn't even look back. He really wanted to know more about the alpha, but he did not know what he should do. Or maybe he should go back to what he was good at; hacking.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hacking Blaze's facebook and email gave Elliot little to nothing. Blaze wasn't a person to talk about his personal stuffs on social media, and he used facebook messenger only to chat with his friends about nothing important. He didn't even tell Philip about Lily through emails.

Elliot got into Blaze's phone through his facebook and email account. He checked Blaze's phone and there was nearly nothing. 90% of the photos on his phone and Instagram were his dogs. The rest were places and food. His music…Elliot could tell before he opened the apps. Blaze used Youtube to listen to music only. He did not play twitters. It seemed like he had to get into Blaze's computer if he wanted to know more about this alpha.

_Or… I should go to Blaze's house instead. No, that's too risky. I should start with his computer._

So Elliot tried using the camera on Blaze's phone to see the alpha's routine after he left work. He saw the inside of Blaze's car, then the phone was moved to his pants. Blaze did not take his mobile phone out of his pants for a while, until he reached home. Elliot got to see a brief seconds that Blaze moved his mobile phone from his pocket to a table. Blaze was in a living room, with Copper trying to jump on him.

The alpha did not touch his mobile phone until it's around 11 PM that he went to bed. Elliot got a glimpse of the house and the bedroom as Blaze moved his mobile phone to the nightstand. Elliot guessed the alpha might go taking a shower. After a while, Blaze came back and turned off his mobile phone.

_This is no use. I see my flaws in my strategy now. Blaze doesn't spend his time much on social media. He has little to nothing for me to hack. But I can try sending him fake emails with malware, hope he will check his email on his computer._

Elliot hoped this would work.

 

Lowell always opened his email in his mobile phone. And it made Elliot felt frustrated. Damn, he really could not hack this guy. Not by the way he used to. He really need to approach Blaze in person, not doing this from the computer. And he had to be careful.

_Should I tell Darlene and others about this? No, they will want to know my intention. I have no reasonable excuse to give them instead why I'm interested in him. They will think I'm just an omega who want a mate._

Elliot sighed. He decided he would think about this later. Right now he should take Flipper out before she decided to piss on his bed.

And maybe, just maybe, he might accidentally meet Blaze again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Elliot."

_Shit._

It turned out that Elliot didn't meet Blaze, but he met his former boss and a male beta he felt like he had met before but didn't remember the name.

"Elliot, I haven't seen you for a while." Gideon said, looking at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Elliot replied. He didn't think he will see Gideon at the park. However, Gideon was a good honest man, so Elliot tried to work on his social skill more. "And…you?" He asked back.

"I'm doing just fine." Gideon replied, even that he looked a little surprise that Elliot asked him about his being. "After AllSafe was no more, I went to… think about all of this. And I decided that this was not the end of the world." He smiled, and Elliot just noticed Gideon glanced briefly at the man beside him.

_That must be his partner. I probably had met him before, Gideon had invited me to a dinner at his house and that's how I met him...right?_

Elliot thought, he remembered meeting Gideon's male partner. He felt like it had been so long ago, which nearly had Elliot forgotten to listen to Gideon.

"So… I stated over again." The old beta shrugged. He didn't ask Elliot about his being, which Elliot was very grateful. Gideon knew he didn't like being asked about personal stuffs.

"That's good." Elliot replied.  _I'm doing okay in this. Come on Elliot, just try more. You will have to work on your social skill more if you are to confront Blaze in person._  "I um… is this your…?"  _Oh… for fuck sake Elliot. Is asking if that man is Gideon's boyfriend is the first thing you should do?_

"Hi, I'm Harry. Gideon's partner. We've met, but you might not remember me." The beta immediately smiled. He seemed to be very friendly. "Gideon told me a lot about you." He didn't extend his hand for Elliot to shake, just showing it in a friendly gesture. Elliot guessed that Gideon must had told his boyfriend about Elliot didn't want to be touched.

"Hi…Elliot, just call me Elliot." He replied, trying to smile. He hoped Gideon didn't notice that he had changed, or tried to change himself.

"You have changed, Elliot."

Gideon noticed.

_Shit._

Elliot wanted to knock himself against the tree nearby. He tried to think of what he should reply to his former boss, but he could think of nothing. Then, a faint familiar scent hit his nose, followed by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

Blaze's voice.

Elliot turned in time to see the alpha he met a week ago walking toward them with his dogs walking beside him.

_Shit, what the hell is happening? What is Blaze doing here? Did he just say he was late? Late for what?_

"It's okay Blaze." Harry said, smiling and walking to greet the alpha. Elliot felt like the ground just swallowed him and vomited him back to the world again.  _Does Gideon's boyfriend know Blaze?_

_What a coincidence. Damn, is this really a coincidence?_

_What should I do? Should I just walk away? Will Blaze notice me? Of course he is going to notice. What should I do?_

Elliot was deep in his thought that he nearly missed Harry introducing Blaze to Gideon.

"…and this is my partner, Gideon." Harry said with a smile on his face. "And this is Elliot, he is Gideon's former engineer at AllSafe."

Blaze turned toward Elliot, and Elliot didn't know what to do. Flipper was barking at the German shepherd, and the larger dog was barking back. They seemed to want to play with each other. But the problem was Elliot felt like he was frozen. He did not know what to do, or what to say. And Blaze smiling back at him wasn't helping at all.

_Damn, is this really a coincidence?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what do you think about this story so far. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. Might be around 10-12 chapters I guess. By the way, if anyone is interested to be the beta reader of this story, feel free to contact me via the email on my profile.
> 
> I cannot guarantee when the next update will come, but I will do my best to update this story as soon as possible.


	3. I was invited to his house.

 

 

 

 

"How is the coffee?"

"It's…it's good." Elliot replied, staring at the cup in his hand. In front of him was his former boss with his boyfriend, while besides him was Blaze. The alpha's legs were longer than Elliot's so their knees bumped slightly as they shifted – as Elliot shifted to find a more comfortable position on the wooden chair he was on.

Elliot wasn't sure how he ended up in a small but comfy coffee shop near the park. This coffee shop was owned and run by Harry, Gideon's boyfriend, a young beta who was clearly an optimist and kind. Henry invited them to visit his coffee shop. At first Elliot thought he should decline the kind offer, but Blaze agreed. So Elliot, who was still stupidly wanting to know more about the alpha, agreed.

Henry didn't hesitate to lead them all toward his coffee shop, which was a bit special since the dogs were alloed to go in as long as the owners could keep them quiet and still, and no pooping, of course. At first Elliot was afraid that Flipper might piss in the shop, but she might be very sleepy, because she immediately laid down under his chair and slept.

As Elliot looked up from Flipper to the people around, he just realized that he was now sitting beside Blaze, with Gideon in front of him. The alpha's dogs were well behaved. Silver, the Belgian malinois, just laid down and dozing off. Cooper, the more energise one stayed still, with its ears flips toward every sounds in the shop. Elliot had a feeling that the German shepherd was having fun.

Henry quickly got with the coffees. Elliot said he wanted nothing, but Henry was persisting, so he finally had to say something as simple as 'cappuccino'.

"Your coffee is the best." Blaze said, sipping his beverage. "Hm… how I miss your coffee." He sighed.

"You should," Harry chuckled. "I haven't seen you for a while! How is your work by the way? You're now working at Green Leaf Hospital?"

"Yes," Blaze nodded, smiling. A smile Elliot found himself liking more and more. "Briana had finally succeeded persuading me. However, I've got to admit that my new work place is very nice." The alpha continued. He looked so relax, as if the crashing of E-Corp didn't affect him at all. E corp manufactured computers, phones, and tablets, and maintain a banking and consumer credit division.  _They are very important to most people, does this collapsing not affect Blaze at all?_

"Good, I think you are the very lucky one. No offense." Gideon sighed, but he was smiling. Elliot knew what the beta was going to talk about. The collapsing of E Corp brought down AllSafe as well. It's the only thing that made Elliot regret his decision to take down that conglomerate.

"Non-taken." Blaze nodded. "I don't use E Corp's product ver often; that's why I don't think I have an advantage nor a disadvantage from this situation. Hospitals aren't going to close because a large conglomerate has fallen." He shrugged. "By the way, Harry told me you start working with him." The alpha changed toping quickly. Elliot had a feeling that Blaze didn't want to talk about E corp because the alpha thought it would hurt Gideon.

 _He is a good person, for now at least._ Elliot thought, mentally smiled. He wasn't sure if all of this was a pretending or not. But Blaze seemed to be honest with Gideon and Harry as Elliot had been watching so far.

"Yes," Gideon replied, he seemed to be happier talking about his present life. "I help him with these and that in the shop, still an apprentice though." They all laughed at that joke while Elliot smiled. Well, that's the greatest thing he could manage. Besides, half of his concentration was on Blaze.

Harry then changed the topic to other stuff, liked the weather, famous valleys of Switzerland, etc. Elliot all but kept to himself to stay still and answer only when they asked him to. His main focus was on Blaze. As he had hacked the alpha's computer and found nothing, so he decided to start from something physical instead.

 

The conversation went on, mainly focused on Gideon and Harry. Elliot tried to relax himself against the chair and listen to Blaze asking and listening to Gideon and Harry's stories. He tried to extract as much information as he could from Blaze. He had learnt that Blaze was Harry's school friend. Blaze and Harry met each other at the football club. Blaze was the quarterback while Harry was a Wide Receiver. Even that sport wasn't his strong point, Elliot still knew about football. And the fact that omega mostly liked alphas who played sports, it could not be help that he felt like touching Blaze's arm.

"What about you Elliot, what are you doing right now?"

Elliot was so focus on listening to Blaze that he nearly missed Harry's question. He looked up from his hands on his thigh and found that everyone at the table was looking at him.

"I…"  _shit._  "…I do nothing." He replied as honest as he could, hoping that Blaze wouldn't think of him as a retard for no having a job.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He was clearly feeling guilty for asking. It made Elliot felt bad. Harry seemed to be a good man, and he made Gideon happy, so Elliot didn't want to upset him. The omega tried to think of how to apologize or at least letting the beta knew that it's okay. There was no need to be guilty.

"It's okay…very…" Elliot gulped, looking away. "It's…it's okay." He insisted, looking back at Harry. The beta smiled and was about to say something when Blaze interrupted.

"Mr. Alderson," Blaze said; Elliot immediately felt a bit upset that Blaze didn't call him by his real name. But then again, he should be relived. If Blaze called him by his real name, Harry and Gideon might have a wrong idea, since they understood that Elliot and Blaze had just met. To be honest, Elliot was confused of why Blaze let Harry and Gideon understood that he and Elliot just met. For him; with social anxiety – Elliot didn't think he would be able to make more than 10 minutes conversations. His old days at Krista was the same, he listening – but didn't answer her questions. So there was no way he was going to be the one telling them their stories.

"There is one job open at the hospital; I think you might be interested." Blaze said. "Tech support – IT department. Since you have worked at AllSafe before, I think you will probably more than qualify."

 _No, I'm not going to go work there._  Elliot told himself.  _I have to decline the offer. I don't want a possibility of seeing him every day._

"Thank you, I, um, I will send my resume."

_Great._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Elliot sat behind the computer, looking at the screen.

He was allowed to wear a hood if he kept his ID card out for everyone to see, and as long as he was ready to move every time when called. However, mostly Elliot spent the time in the tech support room, doing nothing but scrolling through websites after websites. The other tech support did the same. There was barely anything to do at Green Leaf Hospital. No hacker attacks, only a few viruses which he was able to wipe them all out in less than an hour.

He had been working in Green Leaf Hospital for two weeks now. He hadn't told his friends about his new job – they did not need to know.  _Only Darlene and Angela are enough._

Thinking about Angela, he still could not believe she went to work with E Corp. Darlene was thinking about persuading her to quit, but Elliot knew there was no way Angela was going to. She could not quit. He knew.

Elliot met Blaze several time here, mostly at the cafeteria and the corridors. The alpha didn't try to talk to him – only a few greeting when they met each other on the corridor before moving on. Elliot was both grateful and disappointed. Half of him wanted nothing to do with Blaze, the other half wanted everything to do with that alpha.

Although Elliot hadn't met Blaze much, he did do some research about the alpha's friends. Elliot had done a research on Professor Lee and Briana Dolera, the two beta who persuaded Blaze to work at Green leaf. Briana was already married with one kid. Her husband was a male beta who owned an Italian restaurant not far away from Green Leaf.

Professor Lee was also a beta. He was already married with a female beta, and they now had three kids. He had taught at the medical school before moving to work at Green leaf Hospital. He was now the head of the Surgery department, and also Blaze's former teacher at the medical school.

"Hey, Elliot. There is a problem in the surgery department, something is wrong with one of their computers. Do you mind go check them? I get a call from the fifth floor, their wifi is not working."

Drake, Elliot's tech support co-worker, called from the other side of the room. Elliot perked up from behind his computer screen and nodded.

"Okay," he replied, and Drake was gone. Elliot sighed before getting up.

_Surgery hm? Well, maybe I will meet Blaze, or maybe not. But do I want to meet him?_

_I do._

 

 

Elliot didn't meet Blaze at the Surgery Department. He was a bit disappointed, but immediately get to work. It turned out that the computer he had to check just get random viruses. Typical, most people got them on their computer without knowing. And he was too tired to tell them again that do not foolishly click 'OK' or 'Proceed' when some strange window pop up on to the screen with the word 'update'.

 

However, Elliot did meet Blaze. He was waiting for the elevator when someone stepped to stand beside him. Elliot had already remembered Blaze's scent, so he didn't have to turn to see whoever standing there.

"Good afternoon Elliot," the alpha said. Elliot didn't know of Blaze was looking at him or not, although he sensed that the alpha's eyes were on him. "How is your day?"

"Typical," Elliot replied, turning his head toward Blaze, to see if the alpha was indeed looking at him. And when that bright green-blue eyes looked back, Elliot knew he was right. "How is yours?" He asked back, trying to keep the conversation going. Well, probably the first time in forever that Elliot wanted to continue the conversation.

"Chaotic, as usual." Blaze chuckled. "But I love my job anyway." He smiled, and Elliot had to fight the urge to try to smile back. It's not that he did not want to smile. Elliot was afraid that he might creep the alpha out since he hadn't truly smiled for a long time.

"By the way, Elliot." Blaze continued, smiling. "I have a party at my house next Saturday, ummm, do you want to come?" The alpha seemed to be excited and nervous as he asked – the look which was very typical for a man asking someone he might have a crush on to go out.

_Silly, that's impossible._

"A party?" He decided to ask, to make sure he heard it right. Blaze nodded quickly.

"Dinner and then movie party, to be exact." The alpha said. "Drake is coming too, do you want to come?" He repeated the question and Elliot mentally gulped. He was not the type of person who enjoyed party or whatever stuffs like that. Social anxiety.

"Sure, it sounds interesting."

_Elliot, you are an idiot._

"Great, so I will see you on Saturday night then. Thank you Elliot."

Blaze smiled – beamed, to be exact - before he walked away. The elevator opened and Elliot stepped inside, feeling like knocking his head against the wall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was raining when Elliot arrived to Blaze's house. The alpha's house was in the outskirt of town, in a quiet but lovely neighbourhood. It's a two-story house, with a garage and large tress on its perimeter. A stony path leaded from the road toward its garage and the front door. Elliot could see the light coming from the inside, probably the kitchen and the living room. Overall, this house looked modern and welcoming.

Elliot forced himself to walk up the path toward the house. He stepped up the stairs to the wooden porch and rang the bell. He heard a bark, before the door was open. Blaze was in front of him. The alpha smiled and Elliot gulped. He started to regret his decision by now.

"Hi, I'm glad you can make it." The alpha smiled, stepping away to let Elliot in. Elliot didn't say anything as he stepped into the house and found himself in a warm hallway. On his left was the living room, and on his right was both the dining room and a kitchen. At the end of the hallway was a staircase, and a door that probably leaded to the backyard or a garage.

"Hi, um… good evening." Elliot replied, trying to sound relax. He could heard a laugh and people talking from the kitchen, and also a smell of cooked food.

"Good evening, make yourself at home." Blaze said, smiling as he made his way toward the kitchen. "We've almost finished the dinner. Come, pick whatever you wanted to eat. It's a buffet."

"Thanks," Elliot replied, hoping that he wouldn't regret this.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Elliot found himself sitting beside Blaze and his dogs in the living room. And he felt like shit because now everyone was talking and he had nothing to say.

Well, the food was great, and he didn't have to talk much after introducing himself to everyone. Drak did most of the talking, his goofball personality had taken everyone's interests. But right now the dinner was over. Everyone had moved to the living room. Drake and the others took the largest couch, and Elliot was silently invited to seat with Blaze on the smaller one.

"Well, who pick the movie tonight?" Blaze asked as he stretched, obviously oblivion to the fact that his leg was rubbing Elliot's leg. Elliot wanted to pull moved away but there was nowhere to go. On the largest couch were Drake – his beta co-worker from the IT Department of Green Leaf Hospital, Mary Brown – the nurse he had hacked her mobile phone, with her alpha girlfriend, and Donald - Blaze's friend from the Surgery Department. And on the floor were Briana Dolera and the rest of Blaze's friends.

"I will." Drake said, smiling. "Let's watch Star Wars!"

"No, I want GIJOE." Briana pouted, "You have promised me that this time I will chose."

"Nope, I said next month, not next time." Drake grinned and Briana rolled her eyes. The others chuckled and they settled on Star Wars. Elliot felt like knocking his head harder against the wall.  _Really? Am I going to sit here all night to watch Star Wars trilogy?_

_At least you are seated next to Blaze._

_That's very funny._

Elliot mentally grunted as he felt Blaze relaxed against the couch they were on. The alpha was smiling and talking about something called 'lightsaber'. He guessed it must be in the movie they were going to watch.

 

 

They were half way through the first movie when Elliot felt like yawning. He was so sleepy right now, purely from boredom. And the big heat source liked the alpha's body besides him was doing him no good. Blaze's body heat was making him sleepier every seconds passed.

_Damn, I have never been like this since… since…._

_Well, can't remember. As always._

Elliot mentally grunted. He had thought that sometimes his mental illness was good; it made him forgot how much he missed his father – and how he used to blame himself. But now, when he needed some advices from the past, he could not have them. And now he had to figure out on his own, about how he could get out of this situation before he fell asleep on this small couch, with Blaze besides him.

He was way too deep in his thought that he nearly missed that May was standing up, whispering quietly to her girlfriend that she wanted a drink, and if she wanted some too.

_That's my way out._

Elliot gulped, feeling relieved to finally find a way out. Well, normally he would have gotten out of this place since the dinner was over. He wouldn't care about what others might think of him. But this time he did, he cared about Blaze.

_Shit, that's nonsense. Stop thinking about him already. You came to his party and that's it._

_Wait. Why do you think you care about him? What make I care about him? Do I care about him?_

_My head hurts._

Elliot shut his eyes and tried to take a deep breath. He felt himself tensing up, and he knew he had to get out of this room before everything become too much for him to handle. He needed to be alone.

"I'm thirsty." He said quietly, half hoping that Blaze would not hear it. Half of him wanted to just get up and walk to the kitchen, and then again, he felt like didn't want to be rude.

"I think I have something in the kitchen that you might like." Blaze whispered back, already getting up. Elliot followed.

 

They reached the kitchen as Mary walked out of the room, holding too glasses of something alcoholic in her hand. She even flashed Blaze a knowing smile. Elliot could see that she believed there was something going on between him and Blaze, and she liked it.

_No, there is nothing going on._

_Yes, it is._

_No, it is not. There is nothing between Blaze and me._

_Just great, keep lying._

"So," Blaze opened the fridge, and pulled out two bottles of beer. "Does all of this, make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked, and Elliot was startled by the question.

_Shit. He knows._

"No, everything is great." Elliot shook his head, trying to look at the wall behind Blaze than the alpha's face.

"Don't lie, at least to yourself." Blaze replied. His voice was soft, comforting in the way that Elliot both loved and hated it. "Elliot," he paused, making sure he was looking at Elliot in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elliot replied, surprised by how his voice sounded so unsure, so timid, as if this moment was the most fragile glass. He could feel the tension in himself. Something in him was calling, asking, demanding, for him to get closer to Blaze. To know what's behind the alpha's smile.

"For making you uncomfortable." Blaze said. His bright eyes had never left Elliot. And his stare had Elliot biting his lower lip. He felt something inside him slowly bloomed. Something yearning for Blaze's touch. Then Elliot realized what was all of this was about.

_This is clearly not the problem from my heat._

_I have a crush on Blaze._

The truth nearly shook him over. He gulped, looking away. He didn't know what to do - not sure of what to do. This was the first time he had a crush on anyone, as far as he could remember.

"Elliot."

Blaze's voice called him from his thought. Elliot snapped back to reality and found that Blaze was still looking at him. Actually, the alpha had never taken his eyes of Elliot.

"It's okay." Elliot abruptly said, trying to make up with something that sound believable. "I'm good. It's not a big deal. I can use this to work on my social skill." He added, looking away. "It's all good." He insisted.

After a moment, Blaze sighed and handed him the beer bottle.

"Alright." The alpha picked up his bottle, "but if I make you feel uncomfortable again, just tell me, okay?" His voice was soft and honest, which made Elliot felt worse for not able to be truthful with this alpha.

_Damn, this is not good. I'm having a crush on him and right now he is so good to me._

_Is this his plan? Does he realise what I'm feeling? What does he want?_

_Shit, everything is getting worse and worse._

"Okay," Elliot nodded, and Blaze gestured toward the living-room, where the movie was still on. Mary flashed Blaze a grin, but the alpha shook his head, telling her there was nothing happened.

Elliot settled back on his seat, trying to enjoy the movie.  _Well, it was quite good._  He though, leaning further into the couch and tried not to lean toward Blaze instead. The alpha's body heat was so welcoming.

Elliot didn't know how long he had been sitting like that, drinking and watching. Drake said something about 'lightsabers' which made Mary laughed. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and before he knew it, Elliot was fast asleep.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_What was that sound?_

_A barking?_

Elliot's eyes shot open. Bright light flashed into his eyes, which made him squeezed them shut again, before reopen them slowly.

He was in a room which was definitely not his apartment. He was wearing a pyjamas which wasn't his either. The room was plain, with only a bed, a night stand with white lamp, and a wardrobe.

_Where am I?_

He thought. The last thing he remembered was sitting in Blaze's living-room, watching Star wars. Then he felt liked he should close his eyes, and that's it. Right now he was in someone's room, with pyjamas on and tugged under a blanket, so comfortable he didn't want to get up.

Elliot pushed himself up to the sitting position and looked around again. Those windows at the end of the room were where the light came from - since their curtains were pulled to the sides. Elliot sighed and got up, feeling bad having to leave this comfortable bed.

Blaze's scent was in the air, but not so thick. Elliot nearly purred at the thought of Blaze carried him here, change him and tugged him under the cover. Since this place probably was Blaze's, Elliot was sure Blaze must be the one carrying him here. He blushed at that idea, before brushing it away.

The omega got up and make his way out of the room. He had to find Blaze, asked for his clothes back and went home. He had to go. He could not stay.

_Well, actually I am too afraid to stay – too afraid that I won't be able to leave. His scent is so good._

Elliot mentally frowned as he made his way out of the room. His stomach growled and that's when Elliot realized how hungry he was.

He slowly made his way toward the stairs. He could smell something being cooked, probably scramble eggs and bacons. And a scent of coffee, and pancakes.  _Healthy breakfast_  – causing his stomach growl more, and his mouth watered.

 

"…hey, stop yelling. I'm not the one dealing with the Dark Army."

Suddenly, as Elliot reached the stairs, he heard Blaze said something. It made him frozen in place.

_Wait, Dark Army? Chinese Hackers?_

"No, no, I'm not a hacker and you know it, little brother. Stop causing problems toward yourself and then say that I'm the one in danger. You  _are_  the one in danger."

_Brother? Blaze has a brother? But I've never seen it in his biography. What's going on?_

_Well, it's clear isn't it? Blaze has a secret, secrets he hides from the world. Everyone has one face they show only to themselves. Everyone has their bugs. And I just found Blaze's._

"Hey, listen to me, little brother; it's not about you being an omega. It's about your own safety. Sexes have nothing to do with you causing yourself more problems than you can solve."

There was a silent, then Elliot heard a tired sigh.

"He hung up again," Blaze murmured, his voice sounded tired and slightly stressful. "Copper, Silver, what should I do. Damnit, I've tried to warn him not to become a hacker. What did he get himself into this time?"

Then Elliot heard something that sounded like someone was cooking. He guessed Blaze had went back to cooking.

_So… Blaze's brother is an omega, and omega hacker. And he has a problem with the Dark Army._

Elliot gulped, leaning toward the staircase for supports. He had to think, to calculate his move carefully.

_Blaze knows about the Dark Army, I'm sure, but how deep does he know about it? Who is his brother? Surely that this guy must had wiped himself out of the internet completely, delete himself, just likes me._

_Is it because I have something likes his brother, that he was drawn to me? Or does this is all just a coincidence?_

_What should I do? Should I pretend that I haven't heard anything?_

_Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do, for now._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	4. I'm doomed.

 

 

 

Elliot stared at the screen in front of him. For hours he had been trying to dig up what stories Blaze had hidden from the world, but he could find nothing. His instinct was telling him that there was something wrong, even that Blaze's biography had nothing out of particular.

" _Hey, listen to me, little brother; it's not about you being an omega. It's about your own safety. Sexes have nothing to do with you causing yourself more problems than you can solve."_

Blaze's words were still in his head. Elliot groaned and knocked his head against the wall. The hacker who wiped the information of Blaze's or his true identity out of the internet was good, very good indeed.

Then Elliot thought about the breakfast he had with Blaze a week ago – after he had eavesdropped the conversation between Blaze and his brother. It was nice, quiet, and peaceful. Blaze made him a coffee, and Elliot loved it. This alpha knew how to make something he hated into something he liked. The dogs were in the room too, lazily napping on their beds after the breakfast. Blaze didn't talk much, only asked if Elliot slept well, and then present him with his already washed clothes when Elliot said that he should go home.

And as Elliot walked around the alpha's house after he said he would get to the bathroom to change, he didn't spot any computer. That's maybe why he couldn't hack into Blaze's computer. Or maybe the alpha had a computer but it was hidden, or whatever.

 _This is no good. I shouldn't be thinking about him. He knows the Dark Army. He isn't a normal guy._ Elliot thought, leaning back against the chair behind him. _But it's his brother who is a hacker – an omega hacker, just like me. The number he used to call Blaze is from a small coffee shop whose cameras are broken, good choice. I've got to find this man._

His alarm went off and Elliot got up from the chair. It's morning again, and he hadn't slept all night. Well, it should not be a problem, he was used to it.

As he got up and went to change his clothes, half of him wished he would see Blaze at Green Leaf Hospital today.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Elliot."

"Blaze."

Elliot nodded as the alpha surgeon walked passed him on the corridor. Yeah, he met Blaze again, just like other time when they walked pass each other on a corridor. A simple greeting and a smile.

Then, the alpha paused and turned back.

_What is he up to?_

Elliot wondered as Blaze was now standing beside him; he still refused to turn toward the alpha doctor.

"Elliot." Blaze spoke, his voice was neutral and soft. However, Elliot could sense a hit of excitement and a little nervousness in Blaze's voice. "Mind if I would like to hang out with you tonight?"

_Hang out? I thought he was going to ask me out or something._

"Depends on what your 'hang out' exactly is." Elliot replied, turning a bit to look at Blaze. He saw a little nervousness, a warm smile, hope, and a slight stress.

_Damn, he was really going to ask me out._

_And it's uncool that I want him to ask me out._

"Well, a pub?" Blaze shrugged. "I know some places which are quiet and uncrowded."

 _I shouldn't go._ Elliot thought, grimacing on his choices; to go, or not to go.

In the end, Elliot nodded.

"Eight o'clock; I've to feed my dog first." He said against his better judgement and offered Blaze a smile.

_I'm so doomed._

 

 

The pub wasn't crowded, just liked what Blaze had promised. It's actually homey, with good background music, and looked good enough for Elliot to spend an hour or two there.

Moreover, Blaze took him to the table at the corner of the pub. He let Elliot chose the seat first, and Elliot decided to sit in the corner with Blaze shielding him from the rest of the room. He would be lying if he said he didn't like sitting like this, with himself able to watch the rest of the world but they could not see him.

They exchanged a few words before the waiter came to take their orders. Blaze ordered something that sounded like a mixed of many beverage together. He later explained that it's some kind of cinder, and Blaze liked cinder. The other knowledge about the man that Elliot kept in mind. He didn't know why, but he guessed that the more he knew about Blaze the better.

They talked about simple things, liked movies and stuffs. Elliot had done a research on all he thought Blaze would like to talk about. It's not like Elliot had experienced all of them, no – he hadn't experienced anything since he had social anxiety and preferred to stay at his place all day, but he knew he needed something to talk back. He was slightly afraid he might bore Blaze, and that's feeling was something new for him.

 

"So…" Blaze spoke after it was late and they both definitely should go home before the last bus was out. "…see you at work." The alpha finished, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. He was feeling a bit high from the alcohol and everything. To be honest, Blaze made him felt relaxed. The alpha was open to him, never denied to answer anything Elliot asked whether it's personal or not. That's why Elliot knew Blaze's father was in Germany while his mother was in Canada with their companies.

Blaze even told Elliot that he had a troublesome hacker brother who always caused more troubles than he could solve – which prompted Elliot to ask more about what Blaze actually knew about the hackers' world, yet he decided against it. It was too soon. He needed to know Blaze better before asking more about that stuff. Besides, if Elliot was being honest with himself, he truly wanted to spend time with Blaze – not just asking him what he knew about the Dark Army and just ditching the alpha off.

"Um…" Blaze looked around and Elliot saw the alpha biting his lower lip. They were in front of the pub, with a perfect light and no one here except the people in the building they just exited. "…is it okay if I want to ask you out again?"

Despite answering Blaze, Elliot grabbed the alpha's shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

 

The next morning Elliot went to work with a slight dreamy smile on his face. Last night's kiss was wonderful, and now he knew Blaze was definitely a great kisser. He was a bit disappointed when they had to part way. Nevertheless, Blaze had asked him out again after the kiss, which Elliot agreed. After that they both got home, with Elliot trying hard not to let a dreamy smile appear on his face while he was on the train.

Their next date turned out to be a dinner date at a nearby café. Elliot enjoyed his conversation with Blaze more than he had thought. After that they parted way with a more passionate kiss and a promise for another date.

Their relationship progressed slowly, just kisses and more dates, but still surprised Elliot to no ends. He had been telling himself that people were not what they looked like. They kept secrets, bugs, and another self of them. Yet Blaze just blew his mind. The alpha was a type of people he had never met before. Blaze was easy going, easy to smile, and easy to answer anything he asked. Elliot had never found a simple question that Blaze could not answer. He even dug up deep enough to know that Blaze's uncle went to jail years ago from selling heroine; yet when he spoke that he felt as if he had seen the alpha's surname on a new somewhere, Blaze wasn't ashamed to tell him about it. However, Elliot wasn't comfortable enough to ask Blaze about his brother and the Dark Army yet.

_Maybe because I am afraid Blaze would know who he truly was if he asked about the Dark Army. Or maybe because I am afraid that I will find out that he might not be what I've thought that he is._

Elliot groaned as he rested his head against the wall. He was at his apartment after another nice date with Blaze. The alpha just took him to movie tonight, and they definitely had a good time. Elliot definitely had a good time until he got home and started thinking about the Dark Army.

 

Elliot was about to turn his computer on to dig up more about Blaze when Darlene called him. She called from the public phone, of course.

'Hi Elliot,'

"Hi" He replied. "How are you?"

'I'm fine, how are you? Today I saw you walking with someone on the street. You two go watch the movie together, right?'

"Um…yeah," Elliot gulped, he should have known that she would find out if he was dating someone. "He is my co-worker, and he is nice."

'Elliot' Darlene sounded like she was laughing at the same time she tried to sound serious. 'Why don't you tell me you're dating someone? He is hot by the way. What is his name?'

"Blaze Lowell." Elliot said. "He is just a typical surgeon."

'Ummm, nothing suspicious?'

Elliot knew Darlene was kidding, but it made his breath hitched. He wasn't sure if he should trust her about this. If he told her, she would probably rush to tell him that he was not going to see that alpha again. Yet Elliot had a feeling that he should tell Darlene anything.

"He has a hacker brother." Elliot said, trying to sound as casual as usual. "I eavesdropped. I've looked him and his family up online, but there is nothing mentioning about Blaze having a brother. I might ask him tomorrow."

'And you think he will answer you?'

Darlene sounded suspicious. She was right to be suspicious; hackers and people around them shouldn't be easily trusted.

"He will." Elliot said, still not sure where he found such confidence. "He seems like a people who had nothing to hide. He answered all my question since we met."

'May be your questions weren't about what he was hiding.'

Darlene snored, and Elliot had to agree with her. She had a point.

"I will talk to him tomorrow, about his brother." Elliot said, "but… you might want to look him up?"

'Sure I do.' Darlene replied, Elliot could almost see her grinning. 'And if this guy is no go, you will stop seeing him.'

"Deal."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"My brother?"

Blaze's eyebrows raised after Elliot asked him about his brother. They were at a café near their workplace when Elliot decided to ask.

Elliot studied Blaze's posture and expression, trying to see if Blaze was surprised or upset or anything to indicate that the alpha had something to hide. However, in a split second after a surprised expression, Blaze's expression changed into curious and acceptance.

"His name is Patrick." Blaze replied. His voice was normal, no hint of being shaken. Elliot mentally frowned. Asking the alpha about his brother surely had startled the man, yet Blaze took it all in like he had nothing to hide. And Elliot was so focus on reading Blaze's expression that he nearly missed Blaze's next sentence. "He's an omega who is a little too rebellious for his own good." Blaze continued, and his voice was softer in the next sentence. "Not that being rebellious is a bad thing, but everyone – no matter what gender – should know when to stop and when to push. Being rebellious is not the only way to solve every problem in your life."

Elliot wondered if they were hidden meanings in these sentence, but he chose to think about it later as he listened to Blaze.

"He ran away when he was sixteen." Blaze continued. "He said he could not put up with Dad and Mom anymore. They are um… typical alpha-omega couple who wanted their omega child to be engaged to a good alpha before he turned eighteen, so they can guarantee a happy marriage life in the future if whatever. They fought for months about this subject. This 'prepared-marriage' also caused my brother to disagree with everything mom and dad said."

"I've tried to change their minds but they are too headstrong and stubborn, which resulted in Patrick running away." Blaze shrugged. "The police tried to track him down, but it's no use. He contacted me a month later, letting me know that he's okay. I've never told mom and dad about him, he begged me not to tell. I've learnt that he became a hacker seven years ago, and usually got himself into troubles." The alpha sighed.

 _Well, trouble with the Dark Army I presume?_ Elliot thought, but he didn't say it. Well, he did want to know what Blaze would say if he tell him that there was no information about Blaze having a brother on the government database. However, that meant Blaze will know he was a hacker, and he hacked Blaze.

"I um…sorry to hear that." Elliot gulped. Now he felt bad hiding everything about himself from Blaze. He almost told Blaze that his sister was a hacker too, but decided against it in the last second. "I hope your brother is not dealing with the Dark Army." He talked about the Dark Army instead. "It's a very dangerous hacker organization. I've heard that they're responsible for E-corp setback." He used the word setback because E-corp was not totally collapsed, not yet.

Elliot waited to see what reaction he would have from Blaze. He was expecting a surprised look or anything like that, yet all expression he saw from the alpha was exhaustion.

"Unfortunately," Blaze sighed, shaking his head. "My brother has, and more than once." The alpha looked really exhausted, which surprised Elliot. He had never expected Blaze to have no secret when he talked about the Dark Army. He was waiting for a glitch or a bug since he asked about Blaze's brother, but they were none. Blaze didn't hide anything about his brother nor the Dark Army. And it leaded Elliot to a new question; _why Blaze didn't hide?_

"I..." Elliot tried to think of what to say that would get him the answer. "…I'm surprised." He said, and Blaze's raised his eyebrows. "Most people who have a hacker in their family tended not to talk about it." He shook his head and thank goodness he didn't need to pretend to look surprised. "I'm surprised you seem to have no problem talking about…you know."

"That's because I don't see them as a problem or something I should be worried about." Blaze shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't get me wrong Elliot, I know what Patrick does for living is bad. I just don't care of others know. Of course I love my brother, but I don't deny the truth that he is a criminal."

 _Criminal._ This word rang in Elliot head, and he had to fight the urge to recoil.

"Do you think he's responsible for this incident?" Elliot asked, gesturing toward news on the TV at the corner of the room. The reported was talking about the police's progress in tracing the hackers who were responsible for hacking into Steel Mountain system.

"I think he had a part in it." Blaze replied. His expression and voice were neutral. "He has made deals with the Dark Army, and still made deals with them by the time of the attack. Yet he has never told me the full detail about it."

"Oh," Elliot blinked, a little bit surprised again. He had thought that Blaze might pause or angry at him asking something a bit rude and personal, yet the alpha was still calm. _Or is he angry on the inside? Shit… just realize that asking someone if their brothers participate in a cyberattack might be very rude._ "I'm sorry, what I just said is very rude." He said quickly, looking at Blaze.

"It's okay." Blaze chuckled. "I know you ask out of curiosity, not because you wanted to insult me or him." The alpha smiled, kissing Elliot's cheek softly.

"Blaze…" Elliot said, deciding to drop the topic about the alpha's brother and the Dark Army for now. "Do you want to come to my place?"

"Sure."

 

 

Since he was presented as an omega, Elliot had never had sex with an alpha before. He only had sex with betas, mostly female. However, now he knew why many omega said that it felt so good with the alpha.

Elliot had his back against the wall and his legs wrapped around Blaze's waist as he tried to ground himself against the alpha. They were kissing with Elliot's hand on Blaze's hair and shoulder. Blaze was dominating the kiss while his hands were lifting Elliot up.

"Bed"

Elliot growled as they parted. His eyes were half close and his jean was too tight for his liking.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked with his voice a little breathless. "We can stop if you want."

"No." Elliot replied firmly, pressing himself against the alpha and causing the other to moan. And before he knew it, they were on the bed with Blaze sucking hickeys on to his neck. He could feel Blaze's erection rubbing to his thigh as they made out. Elliot's hand stumbled down and grabbed the zipper of Blaze's pants, before pulling it down. He could hear Blaze moaned before a second later one of the alpha's hand was on the bulge of his jean. Elliot nearly screamed as Blaze pulled the zipper down before palming his cock though his underwear.

Elliot had his jean down his legs and away in less than ten second, before he flipped them over and straddle the alpha's hip. Yet before he could ground himself down, Blaze grabbed his hip and moved Elliot up until Elliot had his erection facing Blaze's face.

"What…" Elliot was about to protest when Blaze licked him through the fabric. He moaned and arched his back, placing both his hands on the wall. He could hear Flipper barking in curiosity before getting back to her chew toy and praised himself for buying it or his dog would have jumped up to join them in bed right now. And that's going to be very awkward.

"Do you like it?" Blaze asked softly as he looked up at Elliot. "Are you doing okay up there?" He asked teasingly, licking the inner of Elliot's thigh.

"I'm fine." Elliot moaned, closing his eyes. "Don't stop." He added, grounding his crotch down and let Blaze kissed him through his brief. One of Blaze's hands sneaked into Elliot's underwear and massaged his ass, before dipping a finger in between his cheeks to touch his hole.

Elliot nearly cried out as pure blissful sensation spread through his body. He had never felt something like this before, never with Shayla or anyone. And he was leaking, which wouldn't happen unless he was in heat.

"Why… why am I leaking?" Elliot asked, voice shaking. He looked down and saw Blaze smiled at him.

"It's because hormones." Blaze replied, moving Elliot to his lap as he sat up. "Mostly omegas only produce lubricant during heat. Yet in first time having sex with an alpha, or having sex with alpha for the first time after months, it's possible for omegas to produce lubricant too." The alpha tugged at Elliot's underwear, asking if he could take it off. Elliot nodded with reddened face before lifting himself up, and settling down after his underwear had joined his jean on the floor.

"So hot," he murmured, wasn't sure if he meant his body's temperature or Blaze. "Blaze… if… I'm leaking, does it mean you will knot me?" He asked, having heard that sometimes alpha would be able to knot an omega who wasn't in heat.

"I'm not sure." Blaze shook his head. "If it's intense enough, yes. But I doubt you will want that kind of sex."

"Right." Elliot nodded, before he pulled Blaze in for kiss. To be honest, deep in his mind Elliot did wish it to be knotted, but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

 

"Shit…shit…I… I'm… I'm about to…"

Elliot moaned as he came untouched. Both of his arms were on Blaze's shoulder, holding onto the alpha as he rubbed his cock against Blaze's stomach and still clothed bulge. Blaze had one hand on his hip, while the other was between his ass cheeks with three fingers in side him. Those fingers kept rubbing at his prostrate mercilessly as Elliot came, making it hard for him to contain his moan and scream.

Blaze kissed his temple as Elliot slummed against him, resting his head on Blaze's naked shoulder. He had both of their shirts on the floor for a while now, and now he wanted Blaze's pants on the floor too.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked as he stilled his fingers which were still buried in Elliot ass. Elliot groaned at him before titled his head to kiss Blaze languidly and pulled away.

"I'm still leaking and I want you naked with your cock up my ass, now." He said breathlessly, looking at Blaze in the eyes. The alpha just smiled before moving Elliot off his lap and stood up. Elliot could swear that Blaze was putting on a show of discarding his pants and his underwear.

After making himself naked, Blaze climbed back on to bed and they kept kissing. Elliot was thinking of the position they should do as Blaze flipped him on his back and rubbed his cock with Elliot's ass. The omega moaned and slightly turned to grab Blaze down for a kiss.

"What position do you like?" Blaze murmured as Elliot nipped at his lower lip. This almost had Elliot chuckled since he was about to ask the same thing.

"I don't know." Elliot whispered back. "Any position that I can see your face. And… if you don't have disease, I want you to come in my ass." He could feel his face reddened more, and was glad Blaze didn't laugh at his blunt request.

"Okay, I've no disease. And from your medical; you're clean. So let's go with the most basic then." Blaze nodded and flipped Elliot on his back again. Elliot nodded and pushed his legs up toward his chest with the alpha's help. He moaned as he watched Blaze smiled at him, and that's the first time Elliot saw Blaze with a predatory smile. _Damn, likes this he's so irresistible._

Blaze slowly pushed in. His pace was so slow that Elliot had to force himself not to come. He thought he could feel the texture of the alpha's cock rubbing and pushing against his hole. This was the first time he was stretched like this. His omega side squealing in delight of being filled, before Blaze pulled out slowly only to push in again.

"God…" Elliot felt his eyes rolled back into his head as he took in the sensation. His hands were one the mattress, fisting the cover as Blaze grabbed his hip and cupped his face. The kiss was passionate and hot, with Blaze intently dominating the kiss for the first time. Elliot could hear the alpha growled for the first time, and was a bit proud that he could make Blaze lose control of his alpha side.

"Come on…" Elliot moaned as Blaze decorated his neck and collarbones with kisses. "…almost there. Harder…faster… please….almost there…" He couldn't help but scream as Blaze slammed into him harder and faster. He knew he was almost there, just a little bit more.

Elliot finally came screaming as Blaze slammed into him, pushing his swollen knot passed the ring muscles. The constriction of Elliot's inner muscles quickly pulled Blaze over the edge after him. The alpha growled as he released his seed into Elliot with his knot expanded and locked both of them together. It was such a sensation Elliot had never experienced, to feel so full and have a knot push and ground right at his prostrate. It made he came again, with Blaze growling happily as he spilled more loads into Elliot's passage.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Elliot moaned softly as Blaze moved to nuzzle his face, nuzzling back weakly. He was tired, so tired yet so satisfied. It was a feeling Elliot had never felt before, but it's definitely not unwelcome.

"That… that was….wow…" Elliot said as he still tried to catch his breath, as same as the alpha who was still hovered above him. Blaze grinned and moved down to capture Elliot's lips, kissing him passionately before pulling away to nip at Elliot's jaw. That made Elliot giggled before he nipped Blaze back playfully, which was something he had never done before either - he felt like it's a right thing to do. Besides, Blaze seemed to appreciate his action; the alpha was rumbling lowly in his throat with his eyes so warm and full with care. 

"Next time…" Elliot moaned softly, feeling were blooming in his heart. He couldn't identify them yet, but it made him want to kiss Blaze. And that's what he did - pulling Blaze down for more kiss. "…I want to ride you." He whispered to the alpha's lower lip, kissing the alpha softly.

"You're welcomed." Blaze chuckled and smiled, before arranging their position so they both could rest easily while waiting for the knot to subdue.

So, now Elliot was laying on his side with Blaze hugging him from behind. He felt strangely comfortable and satisfied, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

To be honest, Elliot started to like this position.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	5. He told me his secrets, his bugs

 

 

 

After their first sex, Elliot had had many things he wanted to try. He had seen Blaze lost controls once, and wish for it to happen again. He had never felt a pleasure of being dominated before - only viewing it as something he would never enjoy. Even though now he was writhing under the alpha who always surprised him.

Blaze was always in control of himself, always composed and made sure he did not commit to his raw instinct. Elliot had been disgusted by the way alphas showed their primal instincts before – viewing it as a foolish show of power. However, right now he had so many plans to try – plans he had made up to make Blaze let his primal instinct ran wild.

This was the first time in his life that Elliot wanted to be dominated by an alpha. He had never felt so alive – never felt _this_ alive as he squirmed and moaned, asking for Blaze to let him come. Several seconds, the alpha granted his wish with harder thrusts.

Elliot moaned and came on Blaze's talented hands. The alpha's hold on his hip became tighter, and Seconds later Elliot could hear Blaze growled in satisfaction before the alpha pulling out and setting Elliot down on the bed.

Exhausted but wasn't sleepy enough, Elliot turned to see how Blaze was doing. The alpha wasn't in bed, he just finished throwing a used condom into a trash can.

"Hey." Elliot called, and Blaze walked toward the bed without a word. The alpha smiled and climbed in with him, letting Elliot setting his head down on the hard chest. Blaze had barely denied him anything. He always cared about what Elliot wanted and needed, and that's what made Elliot almost felt bad about provoking Blaze to lose controls.

"I was wondering…" Elliot said. He really wanted to know why it always took Blaze nearly inside him that the alpha would let his instinct took control. "…why you keep suppressing your instinct?" He asked, hoping that Blaze wouldn't take it as an insult. Luckily, Blaze chuckled.

"I don't see a reason not to." Blaze replied. He seemed surprised. "I prefer to be in charge of myself until the very end. Instincts do give pleasure, but for me it's not as satisfied as seeing you without any clouds of primal lust."

"Umhm…" Elliot nodded, sighing as he felt Blaze's arms sneaked around him to hold him close. "…sometimes I want you to be more…wild. It's… very erotic." He gulped, face reddened from his own words since he had no idea how to express his feelings more than bluntly stating it. Nevertheless, Blaze didn't seem to mind.

"Erotic? Never thought of that before." Blaze said, grinning. "I should do it more often….right?"

"Yes," Elliot answered before he had thought twice about it. "I want you to be…wilder. Not that I don't prefer your gentleness, but I just… I just want you to….you…um…" Yeah, he didn't know how to express his feelings and thoughts again. "I want you to…dominate me during…um... It…turns me on." He admitted, hiding his face with Blaze's chest and trying to make himself believe he hadn't said such a thing.

"I see." Elliot heard Blaze murmured, and he knew that something which was poking at his legs was what had been in his ass minutes ago. So, instead of pulling away, Elliot moved to ground his ass on Blaze's hardening shaft. And just like what he wanted, Blaze flipped him over on to his stomach and hovered above him again.

"Safe words?" Blaze asked, grounding his hardened shaft against Elliot's ass. "Mine is knife."

"Then…mine is computer." Elliot smiled, before pulling Blaze down for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

It was almost noon when Elliot woke up. He had to admit that he slept a lot better since he had officially dated Blaze. However, Elliot still wanted this to be a secret between them, and Blaze did not mind at all. It was something Elliot found surprising, because most alphas would want the world to know that who belong to them. Yet, Blaze wasn't like most of the alphas Elliot had met.

He had asked Blaze about this, and the alpha simply replied that he did not see the point of announcing it since Elliot wanted to keep a low profile of their relationship. This had Elliot kissed him passionately and promise Blaze a blowjob. He got to ride Blaze afterward though, which was fine by him.

Nevertheless, there was one person who knew about him dating Blaze. Darlene somehow showed up at his apartment when he was with Blaze. Elliot knew she had been suspecting that he would eventually date Blaze, but he did not expect her to just show up right after they just dressed up after sex in a shower.

Despite her coming in without knocking, Blaze stayed calm and let Elliot introduced both of them to each other. Even that Darlene had been glaring at him all the way since she entered the apartment, Blaze just shrugged it off and told Elliot that he wouldn't mind - that Darlene was just being protective of her family. Sometimes Elliot was so jealous of Blaze's optimistic and realistic way of thinking. Elliot had never met someone like him before, someone who just saw the world of what it was but chose to see the light side of it and not to concern with its dark side.

 

As Elliot made his way down stairs, he could hear Blaze talking frantically on the phone. This got his interest, and Elliot walked closer to where Blaze was. The alpha was on the phone with a serious look on his face.

"…yes, what should I say? Of course I'm dating him." Blaze said. He had a serious look on his face. "What? Of course I… what? You know him?" The alpha frowned, and Elliot had a very bad feeling about this. He had never told Blaze that he was a hacker and a vigilant who caused this major setback of E-corp. He had a feeling that it was going to all come back to him.

By the look on Blaze's face, Elliot could tell that Blaze was shocked. He wished he could hack Blaze's phone right now to see what's going on, but he couldn't, all he could do was for Blaze to finish the call. Nevertheless, his instinct was telling him to run. It was nagging at him that Blaze was about to know what he kept as a secret; that he was the one behind the setback of E-Corp.

"…I…" Blaze said after a minute or two. His voice was hollow. It made Elliot's heart dropped. "…I…I don't know what to say." The alpha sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, don't worry. You make sure you get yourself safe, okay?" And then he hung up in several seconds later, sighing and turning toward Elliot. There was a look on his face, and Elliot knew his boyfriend had known about his secrets. Blaze's brother was a hacker, he probably had somehow knew about Elliot – about what he had done. And now Blaze was going to hate him

Elliot did not say anything, he waited for Blaze to talk first. To be honest, the blame was all on him. Blaze had never asked anything from him, only giving him what he had asked. And Elliot? He did nothing. He did not tell Blaze about himself, he pushed Blaze to get what he wanted. He kept the truth from Blaze.

 _I'm such an idiot._ Elliot thought, gulping as the alpha still held his gaze. He felt like he was stabbed as his brain started to create the scenario in his head of what was going to happen. _Blaze is going to kick me out of his house, that's for sure. No one wants a criminal in their home. Shit, it shouldn't hurt like this, it shouldn't. We have met each other for months, there should be no deep feeling between us._ Elliot could almost feel his tear prickled at the corners of his eyes. He felt like crying right now. _I shouldn't feel this bad, this…this hurt_. He bit the inner of his cheeks. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't let my feelings developed in the first place._

Blaze walked toward him, and Elliot could do nothing but backing away until his back hit the wall. His shoulders were tensed and his legs felt like jelly. This was the first time Elliot really felt like dying. His heart painfully constricted and relaxed while he felt colours being drained from his face. His brain was screaming at him that Elliot was an idiot to think that he could have a 'happy ending'.

Despite what Elliot thought Blaze was going to do; yelling at him or calling him a liar, Blaze just pulled him into a tight hug.

"Blaze?" Elliot gasped. He did not understand this at all. Normally he was good at reading people, even that he couldn't read Blaze sometimes. However, now he had no idea why Blaze hugged him. The alpha should be shouting at him – call him a criminal and kicked him out of his house.

"Why?" Elliot asked, too surprised to do anything. "Why? I think…I think that you're going to tell me to leave."

"Elliot" Blaze loosen his embrace a bit, so he could look at Elliot in the eyes. "I know how painful it is, to keep secrets."

"Secrets?" Ellioit frowned. Half of him was shouting in triumph that there were still things he did not know about Blaze; that this alpha wasn't pure good like he had quite expected since Elliot couldn't find Blaze's bug – except from his brother. However, the other half was still too surprised to do anything.

"Yes, secrets." Blaze nodded. "Do you want to know about them?"

"I…" Elliot looked into the alpha's eyes, trying to find a hidden motivation behind them. However, he spotted nothing – so he nodded.

"When I was ten years old, I let my classmate drown to death." Blaze said, and Elliot was a bit startled by it. He had never thought that Blaze would just bluntly say something like that. "His name was Johnson Bink. He was a bully. One day in autumn, I was walking home when he was fishing alone at the river. The fish pulled both the fishing pole and him into the water. I can swim, he couldn't." Blaze spoke with a voice like he was telling a story to a kid. However, Elliot could see grief and sadness in the alpha eyes. "I…he had bullied me before, so I watch him trying to swim. He saw me, and I just looked at him – watching him disappeared from the surface even that he was trying to ask me for help." Blaze's voice broken at the end of the sentence. Elliot could see the pain in that beautiful eyes of his. To be honest, Elliot didn't know what to do – so he just hugged Blaze. And the alpha took a deep breath before continued.

"At that time, I didn't care about him. I didn't even know that he had died until I decided to at his house. The police was there when I arrived." Blaze spoke, his voice less shaking now. "I…I sneaked into his mother's garden to listen to what the police came to tell her – I wanted to know what happened to him. I heard she cried. I heard she screamed that Johnson was her life. Her alpha mate was a junky who never missed a chance to abuse her, Johnson was the one who stood up to all of that – the only one who could stop her mate from hurting her."

Elliot could feel the pain radiated from Blaze's words. Despite feeling he had received power, just like how he mostly feel when he knew about others' secrets, Elliot felt bad for Blaze. He knew it must had shaken the alpha to the core to know that his little revenge on the boy that bullied him had made such an impact on others. Blaze was a good person, and Elliot knew the alpha still felt guilty about it until now.

"They took her mate to prison; after he beat her right in front of the police." Blaze continued. "He was so hype he didn't know what he was doing, which was good. However, the events left Mrs. Bink with…immense sadness. She lost her mate – and her son who was her whole world. I felt that all the blame was on me." Blaze sighed, resting his head on Elliot's shoulder. "I kept this to myself, Elliot. I've kept this to myself since it happened." The alpha whispered, voice shaking again. Elliot rested his cheeks' against Blaze's head, he knew Blaze like it, and caressing the alpha's head gently.

 _This must had shaped him into what he is today. Guilt changed him into such a selfless man._ Elliot thought as he kept rubbed Blaze's back, hoping that it would help. _And Mrs. Bink's husband must be the reason why Blaze put so much afford in controlling himself. He has seen a lot of scumbag alphas, and what they did to their mates. Blaze is…scared. He's afraid he will be like them._ Elliot let his thought ran as he let Blaze held him like that. He knew the alpha want a time to recover, and Elliot would give it to him. _Selflessness, kind and caring. No doubt why he put such afford on trying to stop me from consuming alcohol right after my heat ended. What did I do to deserve someone likes him? He is too good._ Elliot nearly sighed as he gently petting Blaze's head when the alpha snuggled even closer.

 

They stayed like that for a while, until Blaze sighed and gently pulled away. He seemed to be better, but not all recovered. Elliot knew Blaze would need more times.

"Elliot…there are more…" Blaze said and Elliot wanted to wipe the sadness from his beautiful eyes. "I…I have to tell you. And I won't be angry if you're not okay with what I have done. I understand if you want to leave."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it." Elliot said. Half of him wanted Blaze to stop, while the other half was curious.

"I have to, since I've told you about Johnson. You should know…other things I keep to myself. Mistakes I have made." Blaze sighed, but Elliot could sense determination in Blaze. He knew Blaze wanted to be honest with him even that his secrets might make Elliot never want to see him again. So he said nothing and let Blaze spoke.

"I…" the alpha took a deep breath. "I…there was a day when my parents on a business trip out of the country. I was home with my brother, outside was heavy rain, and he went into heat." The alpha paused for seconds, seemed to be gathering the words. "It was midnight, and he cried for help. I tried to call an ambulance, omega service, but the storm destroyed the communication lines. I…I walked to his room, telling him he's going to be okay. I told him the ambulance will come even that I couldn't use the phone." Blaze gulped, and Elliot felt his heart beat faster. "He cried, and I…I couldn't…I know he wanted it, the heat made him in pain and desperate for sex, but I shouldn't just let my instinct took over. I should give him sleeping pill despite letting him pulled me into his room."

This really got Elliot. He had never expected something like this. This was entirely new for him, and he wasn't sure what to think. Luckily, Blaze took his silence as a sign to continue.

"I knotted him and went down stairs to grab sleeping pills as soon as he had his conscious back." Blaze continued. He had never looked away from Elliot, and Elliot kept his expression blank as he listened to the alpha. "The communication was up around noon, so I called the ambulance. They arrived and took my brother to the hospital and sent him to the Omega unit. I…I know it was…it was just an accident. But…I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should…I should be better…." B;aze sighed, looking at Elliot. "I am disgusting, aren't I?"

"No." Elliot shook his head. He was still waiting for the new information to sink in. There was so much to process. "It's an accident. You're just eighteen." That was the best Elliot could offer, not that he didn't want to say more – he just didn't know what to say.

Elliot wanted to erase that worry and self-blaming frown on Blaze's face away. Blaze did not deserve something like this, he was far better than that. However, before he could do anything more, Blaze spoke up.

"It's not just that…Elliot." Blaze shook his head. "I know it might just be hormones messing up, but after that heat…Patrick had a crush on me." He said. Sadness and guilt were clear in his eyes. "I pretended that I didn't know, and he pretended that he didn't have that crush. However…I…it's one of the reason he ran away. He didn't want to be engaged to someone he did not know, nor he could…stand living in the same house with me."

"Blaze" Elliot truly did not know what to say. He did not know what to feel. He just…he needed time to process everything he just knew. However, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay by Blaze's side and made sure that the alpha was happy and cared.

 _No doubt Blaze decided that he was the one to blame._ Elliot thought as he half Blaze close, and then they're kissing each other softly. He was just an unlucky person. And these events shape him into who he is today.

"Elliot?" Blaze looked surprised. "You are not disgusted?" He asked after Elliot nipped at his chin.

"No" Elliot shook his head. "Not at all." Elliot said, rubbing Blaze's forearm gently. "You…it's…it's a life. Comparing you with other people you have met, you aren't disgusting. You're just…people…everyone has secrets. Yours just…extreme…" He fidgeted, trying to find what to say. Yet it didn't seem that he needed to, for Blaze just tightened the embrace and buried his face on Elliot's shoulder.

"God, what have I done to deserve someone like you?" Blaze said, kissing Elliot's neck and cheeks. "Thank you Elliot, thank you."

"You…you're welcomed." Elliot replied softly, caressing Blaze's hair as he let the alpha cherished him. _It's me who should ask that question, Blaze. What had I done to deserve someone like you?_

 

 

 

 

Later that day, after a late lunch, Blaze and Elliot snuggled with each other on a couch. Blaze had a book in his hands while Elliot had a laptop with him. Blaze said nothing as Elliot watched the news on the internet, watching protests and uprising of many people who were once blinded from the system and society that were devouring their souls. Many had woken up, but that's not the end of it. This was just a beginning.

Besides him, Blaze went through a medical literature without any show of being disturbed by the fact that one of the world 'most wanted criminal' was sitting beside him. Elliot settled down even more and Blaze let him leaned onto the alpha's chest.

Without a word, Elliot shut his laptop down and decided to take a nap. He tugged at Blaze's arm, and the alpha settled him book down before wrapping his arms around Elliot.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day passed and nothing happened, as if the event before hadn't happened. Elliot wasn't sure how to feel about this. Should he be worried because this was truly not normal for people who just knew their lovers were criminal? Yet most of the time there was nothing normal for them, at least in Elliot's case.

 _Maybe because he feels good seeing what happened to E-corp?_ Elliot thought as flipped onto his stomach. _Maybe he does not like that company in the first place? I don't know, but it's sensible. Many people celebrate in the setback of E-corp._

Tomorrow would be just like other workday. Elliot sighed. They're approaching the third trimester of the year, which meant Thanksgiving and Christmas. He should start looking for presents. Darlene would be surprised to know he wanted to buy a present for anyone since he had barely cared about birthdays – even his own birthday.

 

 

 

 

That leaded to Elliot visiting Darlene at one of her apartments. She kept changing where she stayed, to throw anyone off her tracks in case they're looking for her.

His sister just finished showering when Elliot knocked on the door. She greeted him in a bath robe and Elliot walked in before sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table.

"So…" Darlene said as she poured herself a tea. "…what brings you here?"

Elliot gulped, he started to regret coming to ask Darlene for help.

"I need help." Elliot said, looking around nervously. "I need to find Blaze a present."

"Hm?" Darlene raised her eyebrows. She was clearly surprised. "Presents? Which occasion?"

"Christmas." Elliot said. "I… I have no idea what he wanted, so I better start looking before it's too late."

"You two are serious, right?" Darlene asked, sitting down in front of him. "I mean, you want to take this relationship seriously, right?"

"I…" her word made him paused. Elliot stopped to think about his relationship with Blaze. _Do I want to take it seriously?_

_Is it a time to finally settle myself? I can be alone, but… but with Blaze….I don't want to be alone. I want to be with him._

After a minute or two, Elliot replied.

"I…" He cleared his thought again before nodding. "…yes I take it seriously."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	6. Putting pieces together

 

 

 

"Blaze, are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Yes." Blaze replied as he sat down on the bed. Elliot was already on the bed, a laptop in his lap.

"I had booked a tickets for us." Elliot said, inhaling sharply. He had planned this for a while, hoping that this would work. "It's... the Phantom of the Opera show, starts at 7:30 in the evening. I think we should be at the theater at 7 o'clock." Elliot tried not to look at Blaze as he waited for the answer. He was afraid of the reply.

Blaze secretly liked watching shows, operas, and musicals. His favorite were Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables. _'Classic and never get old'_ Blaze had said. Of course, Elliot wasn't the one who enjoyed shows, plays, or operas; he had never thought of watching one. But Blaze seemed to love them, so he decided to give it a go.

"Wait...what...?" Blaze was besides him immediately, staring at him then the laptop which was showing the e-tickets. "You...you'd booked...?"

"Yes." Elliot nodded quickly, feeling his cheeks heated up. "But it's okay if you don't want to go. You must have watch Phantom of the Opera ten times already, right? I will just..."

He was cut off by Blaze who pulled him into a kiss. Elliot melt into it as Blaze cradled his head softly, one arm warping around him.

"Thank you." Blaze whispered between the kiss, "Thank you so much Elliot."

"You're welcomed." Elliot said, smiling as he put his laptop away. Blaze kissed him again before sighing happily and rested his head on Elliot's chest as they laid on the bed. Blaze had invited him to move in, but Elliot was still hesitate. In the end he decided to spend Friday and Saturday nights at Blaze place, and the other days it's the alpha's choice if he wanted to spend a night at Elliot's place. He was glad that his bed was big enough to fit two people.

"Blaze." Elliot said, hand caressing Blaze's hair gently. "What Phantom of the Opera's song do you like most?" He asked out of curiosity. It was two weeks ago when he discovered that Blaze liked plays, and it took him just 6 hours to decide and book the tickets.

"Music of the Night." Blaze replied, purring as Elliot scratched the back of his head. "And the theme song."

"What about Les Miserables?" Elliot asked more, thinking of a way to make the alpha sing. He had heard Blaze humming and quietly singing when he was cooking. he was kind of wanting to hear Blaze sing.

"When you here the people sing." Blaze replied. "I think it's powerful and strong."

"Can you sing it for me?" Elliot asked nervously."Any of them. I know I can find them on the internet but... I just want to hear you sing." He was glad that Blaze had his head to his chest, or the alpha must be looking at him with an amused smile on his face for sure.

"Okay, but if it's bad you have to tell me to stop." Blaze replied, sitting up. Elliot nodded and sat up to, ready to hear the song.

The alpha took a deep breath, seemed to be thinking of the song before he opened his mouth.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!"

Blaze then turned to look at Elliot. "Is that okay?" He asked, titling his head. He seemed to be nervous about what Elliot thought.

"That's very good." Elliot replied, and he really meant what he said. Blaze smiled and kissed him. They continued to make love for a while, until both of them decided that this was time to sleep.

Blaze's voice was still in Elliot's head as he closed his eyes, his head was resting on Blazer's chest, right above his heart. Blaze's arms were around him, and their legs were tangled under the blanket. He smiled, pressing back and let the sleep took him.

 

 

Elliot was fidgeting in front of the mirror. Blaze would be at his apartment in 10 minutes, but he was still struggling of what to where. Okay, he had put his best white formal shirt on, and the pants and shoes he was sure that they're formal enough to go to a theater. But he was still nervous, maybe this was a bad idea, he should have thought of something else...

"Elliot! You look good." Darlene's voice interrupted his thought. She was sitting on his best with Flipper. "Come on, shirt, pants, and shoes, they're perfect. Besides, your boyfriend won't even care if you wear you hoodie."

"No, you're wrong." Elliot replied quietly, adjusting his sleeves. Should he rolled them up? No, it would work with Blaze but not him. Blaze's arms were perfect, the muscles, the size, he would look good. "Darlene, should I roll up the sleeves?" He asked, turning for her opinion. His sister rolled her eyes, kicking the bag at her feet.

"I don't know, you decide." She replied. "And this is your clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I have a feeling that you will be staying at his place tonight."

"I didn't plan to stay at his place."

"But I know you will stay at his place." Darlene shrugged, smirking. "Come on Elliot, I know you will."

Elliot didn't reply, knowing that he would lose. He turned back to the mirror instead. A man with bags under his eyes stared back at him, a man who was still afraid and nervous of going out with his lover. Lover, he probably wouldn't be able to get use to this word anytime soon. But he could try, yes, he could try.

Before Elliot could change his mind about his clothes, there was a knock on the door. Elliot glanced toward his phone and saw a message from Blaze saying that he was here. So he quickly walked toward the door and opened it. Blaze was there in deep blue shirt and black pants. He smiled and Elliot smiled back.

"Hi," Blaze said. He seemed to be excited. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Elliot nodded, tuning to grab his phone and the key, only to have Darlene handing them to him with the bag.

"Hi Blaze." His sister smiled at the alpha, handing the bag to him. "I guess that Elliot might stay at your place tonight."

"Oh," Blaze blinked, turning to Elliot with a grin. "You will?" His voice was innocent, but Elliot knew better than that. Of course Blaze was the gentlest alpha Elliot had ever met, but that didn't mean the man could not tease.

"I'm still thinking about it." Elliot murmured, but taking the bag nonetheless. He could image that smug look on Darlene's face as she wished them a good evening and waved them goodbye.

 

 

Elliot looked around as them walked toward their seats. He was still questioning himself of this idea. However, the happy look on Blaze's face made him relaxed. Blaze was happy. The alpha had done so much for him, and Elliot was happy to have a chance of returning the favor. Elliot had chosen a seat in the circle, two seats at the rim of the middle row.

Blaze got in first, and Elliot followed. He was glad Blaze knew he didn't want to sit next to other people. The alpha was humming a song Elliot did not recognized as they waited for the show to start.

"Hey," Blaze called him, and Elliot turned to the alpha. "Thank you." Blaze said, kissing Elliot's cheek. That had the hacker gulped as he felt his cheeks heated up. He wasn't use to doing something affectionate in public, but other people didn't seem to care. He wanted to say something back to Blaze, but couldn't think of anything, so he kissed the alpha's cheek back instead.

The lights were dimmed, and chattering voices died down. Elliot sat back and waited for the opera to start. The first scene was the auction, before the chandelier on the stage was lifted up to the ceiling. The music overwhelmed everything as the theme song was played. Elliot payed half his attention to what was happening on the stage, and the other half at Blaze. The alpha had a small smile and the look of happiness on his face. That's enough to make Elliot smiled too.

They watched the opera in peace. Elliot's favorite scene was the 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh'. He thought it quite suited the nowadays situation. People were fooled, people were tricked, and people saw other as laughing stocks. And in the other hand, people fooled others, people tricked others, and people were seen as laughing stocks.

 

"This night is wonderful, thank you."

After the show ended, Blaze kissed him again after they went out of the theater. The alpha was beaming as they walked along the pavement toward the underground. Elliot nodded back, didn't know what to reply but Blaze didn't seem to care. The alpha was humming the song from the show. Elliot wasn't sure what it was, but he would like to listen to Blaze's voice anyway.

They went for supper, where Blaze insisted on him paying since Elliot had already paid for the tickets. The alpha could be stubborn sometimes, and Elliot had been smiling too much he was too tired to argue. To cut it short, they had a perfect evening and was ready to go home when something unpleasant happened.

Elliot saw Fernando Vera, and that gangster saw him.

He saw Vera grinned and had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"What is it?"

Blaze asked him, Elliot turned back quickly, pretending that everything was okay.

"Nothing." He gulped, seeing Vera walking toward them from the corner of his eyes. And it wasn't only Vera, but two men behind him as well. "We should go." Elliot added, urging Blaze to walk forward. They had only 100 meters before they reached the underground station, but there was no people in the street now, shit.

"Where are you going?"

Vera called for him, Elliot only walked faster. He knew what this man could do, he had witnessed it - had learnt it the hard way. And Blaze, he could not stand losing Blaze.

"Elliot! I'm asking you!"

The gangster shouted, Elliot didn't even turn back. He didn't even look at Blaze, didn't want to see what expression Blaze was wearing. And then they were three men appeared from the corner, blocking their way. It was only 50 meters to the underground, but it seemed to far away.

"Elliot." Blaze spoke, his voice was still calm and collective. "May I ask who is this man?"

"Fernando Vera." Elliot whispering his reply, looking around himself. They were trapped. "He's a gangster."

"Oh," Blaze nodded with an amused smile on his face. Elliot had no idea how Blaze managed to stay so calm. "I think I've an idea of what happened between you and him." The alpha said, and that confused the hacker.

"Elliot!"

Fernando called him before Elliot had a chance to reply to Blaze. "It's good to see you again, brother." He stressed the word 'brother', and, for a moment, Elliot was overwhelmed by disgust. "How are you my little man? And who is this? Your new hooker?"

Elliot felt his cheeks heated up from anger. He glanced at Blaze, wanting to make sure the alpha wouldn't do something stupid like attacking Vera. Surprisingly, Blaze's face expressed nothing but calmness. He had a feeling that Blaze had met a drug dealer before, probably because of Lily, but this was not the time to think about that.

 

"What do you want?" Elliot decided to get straight to the point before anything happened.

"Oh, why so cold?" Vera rolled his eyes in disappointment. "Come on, I just wanted to greet my old friend. Oh, and I've never had a chance to ask you about Shayla. How was her funeral? Have you been there? Or did she have a funeral? Man, I really wanted to know, she was the love of my life."

The mocking tone Vera was using made Elliot wanting to tear the man's eyes out of their sockets. But he couldn't do anything, not without getting Blaze in danger.

"There was no funeral." Elliot replied, staring at the drug dealer. Vera laughed, shaking his head.

"You have to loose up man." He said. "I've Suboxone, I will give you a special price. Interest?"

"No." Elliot shook his head, subconsciously taking a step back. Elliot in the past might shiver at the thought of taking drugs again, but now he had Blaze.

"What a disappointment, what about you my friend?" Vera shook his head, turning toward Blaze instead. "Do you want some..." But before he could finish the sentence, there was a siren of a police car coming their way.

In a blink of an eye, Vera and his minions scattered. Vera snarled at him before disappearing into the dark ally besides them, just before the police car came. Elliot had no time to react, but Blaze pulled his arm and they both were half walking half jogging toward the underground station, reaching them before the police car drove passed and continued on the way.

No one said anything until they're back at Blaze's home.

 

"Are you okay?"

That was the first thing Blaze spoke to him. No questioning about how he knew Vera, no judging, no asking who Shayla was, just pure curiosity. Elliot gulped, he did not know how to reply.

"No." So he decided to be honest. "I...I've a lot to tell you." He drove his hands through his hair, but Blaze spoke up before Elliot could continue.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Blaze said softly, pulling Elliot into a hug. This made Elliot felt like crying. Blaze had been so supportive and so patient.

"I have to." Elliot whispered, then he was telling Blaze about Shayla and what Vera did to her. He could feel his anger rising as he told Blaze he helped that bastard breaking out of prison, only to know that Shayla was already dead. He told Blaze with tears falling down his face of how awful he felt that night.

Blaze said nothing as he listened to Elliot. He held Elliot close and nuzzled his face when Elliot took a break. No judging, only listening and acceptance. And after Elliot finished the story, they just stayed like that, close to each other.

Blaze was the first to break the silence. "I'd met drug dealers several times when Lily was still addicted to them." He said. "Mostly when I arrived to late to stop Lily. I pretended that I did not see them and brought her home as soon as possible. Get the drug destroyed and took her to the hospital. Took me weeks to make her stop using drugs."

 _That's why he was so calm back then._ Elliot thought. Blaze still visited Lily, sometimes Elliot went with him. The female omega was recovering at a painfully slow pace, but recovering nonetheless. Elliot could see Blaze smiled when he saw how Lily had positively progressed, and Elliot smiled with him. He knew that this was very important to Blaze. Also, Lily was very sweet and kind when she wasn't having mental breakdown or losing herself into a hallucination. 

"Do you want some tea before we go to bed?" Blaze asked softly after a while. Elliot shook his head.

"I'm good." He said, kissing Blaze's cheek. "Let's have a shower and go to bed. I'm tired." Elliot stood up and Blaze followed. Eventually, the alpha followed him into a shower, but it was Elliot who started kissing first. This time their sex was sweet and slow, as if they were trying to remember every part of each other as much as possible.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"That alpha is a keeper."

Darlene said as she sipped her beverage. Elliot didn't reply, just kept looking out of the window. Today Darlene dragged him to lunch at a cafe near his workplace. Normally Elliot would eat in his room in the hospital, he would meet Blaze in the evening since the alpha didn't have a fixed schedule, especially on the day he had to perform an operation. Sometimes it took longer than usual, so they just agreed to meet after work.

It had been one week after he met Vera. Elliot was stressed for several days, afraid that Vera might find him. He was afraid of what happened to Shayla might happen to Blaze. Vera'd had what he wanted, but that didn't mean he would forget that Elliot sent him to jail.

"Elliot" As he was preoccupied, Darlene called him and pointed at the TVs at the corner of the cafe. Elliot turned to watch and frowned as he saw Vera's face on the news. And then that frown tuned in to a gasp when the reporter reported that Vera's body, along with several of his henchmen, were found in a dirty street at the outskirt of the city. A forensic autopsy was carried out, and the cause of death was said to be the lost of blood - for the henchmen. But for Vera, he was burnt. Moreover, there were several external and internal wounds on their bodies which indicated that they were mercilessly tortured before their death. The police believed that this was a part of the gangsters' war in the city.

"That bastard is dead." Darlene said, smirking before turning to Elliot. "Now, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He's dead." Elliot nodded, suddenly feeling like a mountain was lift from his chest. _Blaze will be save, Vera could not hurt him._ he thought, smiling as he tried to finish his sandwich. He knew Blaze was going to frown at him if he didn't finish his lunch. The alpha kept telling him to eat more, and Elliot was trying his best to comply.

 

Later that day, after work, they went to dinner together, all three of them. Blaze, Elliot, and Darlene. His sister was enjoying herself too much as she told Blaze of the embarrassed stuffs she and Elliot had done, and Elliot could only pretend that he did not here any of them. Nevertheless. Blaze just smiled and chuckled, always turning to see if Elliot was okay, and it made the hacker's heart fluttered.

Blaze offered to drive Darlene home after dinner, but she refused, saying that she would go meet her ex-boyfriend at the park. She hadn't heard from Cisco for a while. He had contacted her several days ago, saying that he wanted to talk to her. And since the park was close to an underground station, they would all go to the park together before parting.

"...it's surprising, you know." Darlene said as they approached the park. She was the one doing most of the talking this evening. "I think he is still angry with me, maybe he wants something." She grinned as they reached the park. The female beta scanned the area before pointing toward a familiar man walking toward them. "That's him. That's Cisco." She said crossing her arms as she waited for Cisco to meet them.

Elliot watched Cisco. _The man seemed to be...scared? No...not exactly scared, more of annoyed, frustrated, and afraid of something. He looks like he doesn't want me and Blaze here._

"I'll be going then." Elliot said to Darlene, gesturing toward his sister's ex-boyfriend. "He doesn't seem to want us here."

"Okay, see you later." Darlene nodded, turning to greet Cisco. Elliot started walking away, but Blaze didn't go with him. Instead, the alpha stood where he was, watching Cisco.

"Blaze?" Elliot called, taking a step back. "Let's go." He called at the same time that Cisco was in front of Darlene. But instead of looking at Darlene, the hacker stared at Blaze.

As if something clicked in his head, Elliot stared wide-eyes at Blaze and Cisco as his brain started putting pieces together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cisco crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at Blaze. And for a split second, Elliot saw something in Blaze's eyes. A flash of predatory grin mix with amusement.

"That's hurt." Blaze replied, voice soft and suiting. "Cisco? I remember telling you that this name sounds like snack."

"It's better than your first email then." Cisco sneered, nearly growling at Blaze. "And I warned you not to date him." He glanced at Elliot, who just understood the whole picture from Cisco's words. He gasped, looking between Blaze and his sister's ex-boyfriend.

"This is your brother?" Elliot asked Blaze, glancing at Cisco. He could see Darlene gaping from the corner of his eyes. "Cisco is your brother?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	7. I want to trust him

 

 

 

"Yes, he's my fucking brother."

It's not Blaze who answered him, it's Cisco. And the man looked pissed as he turned toward Blaze. "What are you doing here?" Cisco asked, his hands were balled into fists. It made Darlene and Elliot exchanged a look. From her surprised expression, Elliot assumed that this was the first time Darlene saw Cisco liked this.

"Did Whiterose ask you to track me down?"

_Whiterose? What? Ask Blaze to track Cisco down? Ask?_

Elliot looked between Cisco and Blaze. He turned to Darlene, and his sister was wearing the same shock expression.

"Of course not. What do you think of me and yourself? Do you think I will hand you over to him? Do you think you are that dangerous that Whiterose will want you to permanently disappear?" Blaze rolled his eyes. Despite what he was talking, he was still calm. Too calm. It's like the calmness before the storm. "No one is tracking you. By the way, I remember telling you to stop using those beta-scent drugs. It's illegal and dangerous for your health."

"That's not your business."

Cisco growled, stepping back.

"Cisco…"

"I don't care of what you think," Cisco replied, baring his teeth. "You might be an alpha, but you can't order me around. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Patrick."

Blaze's voice changed and he called Cisco by his real name; that startled everyone. Elliot had never heard the alpha's voice this cold before. Blaze had never used this kind of voice before, a voice of an alpha who demanded full respect and obedience. He sounded like he was angry, even Cisco stopped dead in his place. Elliot turned to look at the alpha. This was not the Blaze he knew. He had never knew that he would see this expression on Blaze's face. The cold and emotionless one.

"I am you brother and I will protect you no matter you like it or not," Blaze said. His voice flatted, no emotion showed, yet Elliot had a feeling that Blaze was hiding a turmoil inside. The alpha was pissed, that's for sure. This was the first time Elliot had ever seen Blaze like this. "It's not because you're an omega or I'm an alpha, but because you're my family. Now listen before you run away again; you're easy to track because I know you. We've lived in the same house for 18 years! And if you need anything or want to know something; ask, do not assume. Do you understand?" Blaze's voice turned softer, but there was still no smile on his face.

"Un…understood," Cisco nodded, taking another step back. He was scared, no…terrified. Elliot looked between them. There were so many thing in his head right now.

_Whiterose? Blaze knew Whiterose? Why did Cisco think that Whiterose asked Blaze to…? Asked Blaze? Whiterose would ask anyone? Is all of this just an illusion? Does Blaze work for Whiterose?_

Suddenly, Elliot felt like it was too hard to think. He felt hot, very hot, it's like he was sick. He heard Darlene called his name as he stumbled forward, grabbing onto Blaze's arms as the alpha got him in time. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard Darlene gasped. She was saying something about pre-heat, and Blaze was replying something with his usual calm voice.

"Blaze."

Elliot whimpered, holding on to the alpha as his legs felt weak. Blaze's hold tightened around him. He wasn't sure what happened, but then he was walking back. Then he was in a car with Blaze's jacket covered him. Elliot grabbed onto Blaze's jacket, inhaling the alpha's scent and closed his eyes, purring as it calmed his nerve down.

 

 

The car stopped after sometimes. Blaze helped him out as Elliot stumbled forward. He groaned as Blaze took him through the familiar door. Then there was a bark and Elliot remembered Blaze's dogs. He was at Blaze's house? And why did he feel so hot right now?

Elliot groaned as Blaze dropped him on a couch. He grabbed the alpha's arm, trying to pull the other close. And Blaze let him.

"What's happening to me?" Elliot gasped, pulling Blaze on top of him. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Copper barking as it ran around the room, confused of why Elliot didn't pet it.

"I think it's a false heat," Blaze replied. He let Elliot pulled his shirt off. "It usually happens to omegas who have suppressed their heats for longer than three years."

"What is a false heat?" Elliot groaned, grabbing on to Blaze's shoulder as the alpha sniffed him and carried him to the bedroom.

"It's like a heat, but you won't be fertile, usually occurs from weeks to months after or before the real heat" Blaze replied, his voice hoarse. "Also, the duration won't be longer than 48 hours. You should be back to yourself within one or two days."

The alpha gently let him down near the bed, and Elliot stumbled toward it, dropping ungracefully on top of the cover.

"Shit," Elliot groaned and started taking his clothes off. Now he remembered, dimly, that he had read about false heat while he did some research about the heat a long time ago. It usually occur within 1 to 9 months after the real heat ended. Despite the omegas wouldn't be fertile, false heat still allowed alpha and omega to mate with each other. However, there was a difference between false heat in unmated omegas and in mated omegas. In mated omegas, the false heat actually could be triggered by their alpha's bite on their omega gland. And they would also be fertile. Some alpha-omega couples, especially the male couples, chose to conceive during false heat because, unlike female omegas, male omegas would be fertile only when in heat.

Yet, the most importing about the false heat was that, unlike heat, they didn't have a short period like 'pre-heat' before the real heat. So no one knew when the false heat would hit.

"Elliot," Blaze called him and Elliot's head snapped up. Blaze was standing quite far away, fingers dug into his palms; he was restraining himself from coming closer. "If you don't want to…don't worry, I understand. I will make sure no one bothers you until the heat ends."

Elliot was torn between having Blaze's close and sending the alpha away. Half of him wanted to spend the heat with Blaze, but the other side was still unsure, especially given what he had just known. There was something he still didn't know about Blaze, and Elliot didn't like it. No, he felt…he felt so stupid to think that Blaze was who he thought he knew. He felt stupid for thinking that he knew Blaze.

 _Maybe it's too personal for him_ , a voice in his head said _. You know, it's Whiterose, his brother, and himself. You have known with him for just months. The stories he'd told are enough to blackmail him for life, what more do you want?_

"Blaze," Elliot gasped out, bucking his hip up as another surge of heat ran over him. He held one of his hand up, gesturing for Blaze to join him on the bed. Half of him hated himself for doing that. Half of him kept talking that Blaze could not be trust. He could not trust anyone who worked for Whiterose.

 _Except that Blaze didn't say that he work for Whiterose. There was a connection between Blaze and that hacker, but he had never said that he worked for Whiterose. Cisco didn't say that Blaze work for Whiterose either. Besides, Cisco used the word 'ask' not 'order'_ ; another voice in his head said.

Blaze stripped and walked toward the bed. Elliot flipped on to his stomach and spread his legs, telling himself that it's just 48 hours. After that he would be choking the answer out of Blaze or running away from this alpha.

Blaze shoved a pillow under his waist while Elliot rested his head on the other one. He felt Blaze's hands on him, and then his hole decided that it's the time to squirt. Shit, he didn't know he had been producing the lubricant already. This was so embarrassing.

One of the alpha's finger was now in him, scratching his inner wall, looking for that sweet spot inside. Elliot sighed as Blaze found it and added the second finger. He tried to move back to meet Blaze's thrust, only to be held in place by a hand on the small of his back.

Blaze's mouth was on his neck, teeth scratching the sensitive skin there. For a moment Elliot had a feeling that Blaze wanted to bite, but the alpha pulled away and placed the kiss on top of his head.

"This was not how I wanted you to meet my brother. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner," Blaze murmured against Elliot's temple, kissing it and moved down to the omega's ears. Elliot yelped in surprised as Blaze added the third finger, and now three of them were moving inside him, spreading him.

Half of Elliot wanted to push Blaze away, and the other half wanted to pull him close. Half of him had decided the Blaze couldn't be trusted, but the other half wanted to hear the explanation. But now they had to deal with this false heat first.

It didn't take long for Blaze to be able to slide in. The alpha took it slow, he's gentle and careful. Elliot loved it as much as he wanted Blaze to be rougher with him. He wanted Blaze to let the instinct ran wild. He was already exhausted his brain by thinking about the possibilities of Blaze was lying to him about everything all along. Lies were usually covered in sweet innocent thing, Elliot didn't want that.

"Don't hold back," Elliot growled out, turning to look at the alpha in the eyes. "I know you want to do more than this, you can do more than this. Stop holding back and show me who you are. Show me what the deepest of your mind wants to do with me."

"Elliot," Blaze sounded unsure, so Elliot pulled away. He was half disappointed that Blaze let him do that. The alpha was holding his waist, but not tight enough that he couldn't escape. Elliot didn't want something like this.

"Stop that shit," Elliot felt the tears gathering as he turned to face Blaze. "Stop this shit Blaze, I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Do it or not at all. I don't want your fucking gentleness. I want to see the real you without your damn masks, your damn abilities to conceal everything from me. I'm tired of you trying to pretend that you're the nicest guy I've ever met. Stop lying!"

Elliot had a feeling that he just made all of his assumption up, and Blaze looked hurt.

"I didn't…" Blaze tried again, but Elliot slapped him.

"I said stop lying!" He shouted, spit into Blaze's face. Elliot regretted it the second the saliva left his mouth, but it's too late, it already landed on Blaze's cheek.

The alpha was still for a moment, before he looked at Elliot in the eyes. That predator was back, and it was growling in hunger; Elliot was its prey.

"Do you really want to see that side of me?" Blaze asked, voice barely above whispering. "You want to see me losing controls? You want to see it?"

Now Elliot started to reconsider his words. Maybe he had crossed the line, because Blaze looked both hurt and angry. But he couldn't trust Blaze without knowing everything about this alpha. He wanted to see the side that Blaze had tried to conceal. He wanted to see the dark side of Blaze, he wanted to see the dark side of the man who had been so gentle and patient with him since the first day they met.

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "I cannot trust you like this Blaze. I can't. Show me, show me every side of you. Show me."

Blaze nodded without saying anything, and then the alpha was on him. His eyes were dark and full with lust. This wasn't the Blaze whom Elliot knew. This was the other one, the darker one.

One of Blaze's hands was in his hair, roughly pulling him to bare his neck while the other one was between Elliot's legs, fingers deep in his hole. Elliot moaned as sharp teeth bit his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave bruises. Then, he was flipped on his stomach, legs lifted, and Blaze slammed into him.

It was hard and rough. Blaze didn't say a single word except grunting as he painted Elliot's back with bruises and hickeys. Both of Elliot's hands were holding immobile on the sheet by one of Blaze's hand, the other hand was lifting his hip up. The alpha didn't slow his pace down, but increased it little by little. And when Elliot was about to come, Blaze pulled out.

Elliot turned to protest, but Blaze bit the back of his neck, telling him to stay still as he pushed just the head of his cock back inside. Elliot thought he heard the sound of Blaze jerking off while the head of his cock was still in Elliot's passage, but then the alpha came. Hot white liquid shot into his hole and some was pushed out to smear the cleavage between his cheeks.

Then, Blaze pulled out. Elliot tried to protest again, only to have two fingers inside him, pushing the cum inside then relentlessly stimulated his prostate until Elliot became a screaming mess when he came, painting the sheet and the pillow below him.

Blaze didn't gave Elliot a time to rest as he flipped Elliot on his side and pulled one of the omega's legs on his shoulder. He entered Elliot again and Elliot whined as his cock hardened in no time. Orgasming without a knot when in heat meant that this wave of lust wouldn't end yet; it took a knot to do that.

This time Blaze still didn't give him the knot. He just pulled out when he was about to orgasm, and left only the tip of his cock in Elliot's passage. And he pulled out half way, sending his seed landing on Elliot's torso.

Blaze repeated this cycle again and again, making Elliot's head swim in the sea of pleasure and lust. His need was met for just a little bit, before he was hard again and his body demanded to be fucked. And Blaze would do the same, keeping him in the loop. The alpha's stamina didn't seem to falter as he prevented this wave from ending. Elliot didn't know how long he could go before he became subconscious and was aware of only the cock moving inside him. His need wasn't satisfied, but he was already drained. He hadn't counted how many time he had orgasmed, and he didn't bother to see where on his body that Blaze hadn't smeared his seed on yet.

And just like those rounds before, Blaze pulled out before both of them orgasm. But he didn't leave the head of his cock in Elliot this time. He had Elliot rested his legs on his shoulders, three fingers in side Elliot's abused hole, massaging his prostate hard and fast. The other hand was on his chest, playing with his nipples that had become too sensitive from all those teasing and sucking.

Elliot's stomach tightened and he came again with a tired gasp. He was so tired, yet arousal as hell. He could barely move his limbs, but he still needed the knot before he could rest. But Blaze didn't seem to be giving it to him soon.

"Blaze," Elliot gasped out. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and whining. He was tired and his body demanded rest, yet he was hard again after Blaze made him orgasm again by his fingers. "Blaze…"

"Tell me what you want me to do," Blaze kissed him as he whispered each word. Elliot gasped softly as Blaze licked at the bruises on his collar bone.

"Knot me, just knot me already," Elliot choked out. His eyes were already half-closed from the exhaustion. It's the lust that kept him awake. "I'm tired, knot me, please."

"Shhh…" Blaze licked his lips before pulling Elliot into his lap. Elliot didn't have much strength left except holding on to Blaze's shoulder as the alpha fucked him slow but deep. The pace turned frantic after a while, and Elliot had never felt this satisfied to have the knot slammed passed his sphincter muscle.

His scream was mixed with the voice of Blaze howling in satisfaction. His orgasm made Elliot felt like the inside of him had exploded, then he passed out.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Elliot woke up to the sound of dogs barking. He groaned and forced his eyes open. The familiar ceiling greeted him; he was still in Blaze's room. The heat was still there, but he wasn't sticky from all his own lubricant and their seeds. Blaze had cleaned him and put him in his pyjamas. The bed wasn't a mess either. Actually, Elliot was on the bed with a blanket wrapping nicely around him.

Blaze's scent was thick in the room. Elliot guessed that Blaze just left the room. The empty space besides him was still warm, so Elliot moved to the other side of the bed, inhaling Blaze's scent before closing his eyes.

He woke up a while after, to the feeling of someone wiping a wet cloth on his face. He opened his eyes and saw that familiar green-blue eyes looking back.

"Blaze"

"Good afternoon Elliot," Blaze smiled and pulled the cloth away. "Darlene called an hour ago, threatened to slice my balls off if I hurt you."

 _Hm…typical of Darlene_ , Elliot thought as he tried to get up. Blaze helped him without a word and got out of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Blaze asked. "I think we've an hour or two before your next wave."

"We need to talk," Elliot replied even that his stomach was screaming for food. "I…Blaze…" Then he didn't know what to say, so he looked up and found that Blaze was still the same understanding alpha he had come to love.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Blaze said. "While you eat, I'll tell you about the relationship between me and Whiterose, and about Cisco too, if you want to know."

The first voice said that he shouldn't trust Blaze, but the second voice said that he should try. So when Blaze extended his arms as to ask if Elliot needed a hand, Elliot let the alpha carried him down to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


End file.
